100 Tales of a Mouse and His Best Friend
by Nate-kun
Summary: 100 stories revolving around King Mickey, Pluto, and their bond of friendship as owner and pet! Chapter 100, Perfect: In fact, they hadn't done anything relatively noteworthy ever since they got up that day. COMPLETE! Chapter 100 is up!
1. Prowling

**This is a partner story to "100 Goof-Ups and Quirky Quacks" yet, instead of featuring Donald and Goofy as the lead characters. This story will feature Mickey and his faithful dog, Pluto! I thought it was mandatory to do something special for the King, especially since I was devoting something just as big already to his two most loyal workers. It's only common courtesy, you know. As with "100 Goof-Ups", each chapter will be under 200 words. **

**Word Count: Exactly 200 words (Excluding A/N.)**

Prowling

Pluto struggled to keep his eyes open. It was the middle of the night. So why was he awake? His comfortable bed was just _begging_ for the mutt to return to his sleep. But he refused to go back until he was sure he could do so. He silently strolled past his owner, whom was unaware that his pet was awake.

For, the reason he woke up in the first place. Was because of a noise. A loud clang. Pluto, with ears as big as his. Heard it and decided to investigate. After all, he was the King's dog. If anyone crossed him, they'd also be crossing Pluto.

Pluto growled, he was in the room where he swore he heard the offending noise. Yet saw no one familiar or suspicious. Seconds of investigation later deduced that the clang was caused by a metal object that fell from it's perch on a shelf.

He loosened up, and went back to the King's quarters to go back to sleep. Keeping a close ear on his surroundings, he would be awake all night. And if anyone dared to hurt the Kingdom in the morning, he would be there too to protect it.


	2. Leaving

**I would have uploaded this chapter this morning. But certain time restrictions kept me from doing so. Otherwise, please enjoy! This chapter occurs just before KHI. Specifically where Mickey leaves to find out why the stars are blinking out.**

**Word Count: 197 words (Excluding A/N.)**

* * *

><p><span>Leaving<span>

Pluto awoke in a heartbeat. He growled, his defensive side was kicking in. A small hooded figure was at the door.

In an act of defense, the dog leapt up and grabbed a hold of the figure's hoodie with his teeth. He was going to attack, when he realized who it was under the hood, "Gosh, Pluto! What do ya think you're doing!" asked King Mickey as he regained his balance, Pluto responded with a confused bark.

"Ah. I get'cha! You're wondering what I'm doing up in the middle of the night...Well, gosh. I hate to tell ya this. But I'm leaving for a while." he frowned at Pluto's whimpers following his statement.

"Gosh, don't feel bad! I'll be back in a few days, ha ha! Here, take this envelope and give it to Donald. Got it? It's important and tells ya why I'm leaving!" with that, Mickey headed towards the door. Sad to leave his kingdom and his dog, while also wishing his goodbye wasn't so brief.

Pluto eyed the envelope, and glomped it using his teeth. He knew what his job was now, so he headed back to bed to sleep in peace.


	3. Time

**Thank you for the reviews! Posting this at a really unecessary hour, but oh well! This chapter centers around Mickey's desire to spending the whole day relaxing. Preferably with his noble mutt at his side. Being a king is hard work, mind you. But time is of the essence, and Mickey can't seem to always make or find time to hang tight.**

**Word Count: 179 words (Excluding A/N.)**

* * *

><p><span>Time<span>

Playing catch was one of Mickey and Pluto's favorite past times. It was something quick to do when both needed to relax after a hard days work of well, being themselves. Although, it wasn't exactly the most calm activity. If the ball ever flew over Mickey's head. The King would almost always be playfully pounced on by the dog while he retrieved the item.

While engrossed in another game of catch, Mickey decided to take time to think about exactly why he always spent at least one day a week playing it. Was it just the refreshing sense of satisfaction? The simple thrill that bonds two friends together? The amount of potential friendship development?

Whatever it was, the King had little time to think as Pluto trounced him once more, searching for the ball he had thrown mere seconds earlier. When the dog's search ended in failure, the King decided to take it upon himself to retrieve the ball.

_"Gosh, I wish time didn't always flow so fast..." _thought Mickey while he made his way towards the sphere.


	4. Days I  Search

**So I was reading the 358/2 Days manga, and noticed that one of the chapters depicts Riku temporarily taking ownership of Pluto while the King is away. And even sends him on a trip to infiltrate the Castle That Never Was. The end result has Xion "adopting" him too in Twilight Town during a mission. But he soon leaves her to go back to Riku. Oh, Pluto. Such a charmer. **

**Anyways, those scenes are the basis for the next few chapters. In which we follow a time where Pluto had to fight for the things he wanted. Most importantly, to have his King back. The timeframe is specifically during 358/2 Days. **

**Word Count: 200 words (Excluding A/N.)**

* * *

><p><span>Search<span>

Pluto strolled through the streets of the Dark City. The last thing he remembered was roaming in a field. Everything was blank after that. And then he somehow ended up here. With no where else to go, he kept walking.

"Hey."

Pluto tensed and looked in all directions to find who had called him. He gasped as his vision laid on a silver haired man in a coat. His eyes were covered up by a blindfold, "Aren't you the King's dog?" asked the man. Pluto was unsure whether to answer or not, he didn't _seem_ that intimidating.

"Name's Riku. I'm a friend of his. He's really busy now, you know." the dog nodded, deciding to trust to him.

"You want to see him, don't you?"

Pluto gasped and lashed out his tongue in delight. Leaving Riku to sigh and kneel down to him, "Sorry, but I don't know where he is."

Pluto retracted his tongue and looked to the ground with a frown, "But hey. That doesn't stop you from helping me look." Riku smiled, and walked away with his hand motioning towards him, as if tempting the dog to tag along.

And that's what he ended up doing.


	5. Days II Duty

**Continuing the Days storyline that started last chapter. This is from King Mickey's perspective. The chapters in this arc will regularly switch from being focused on Mickey and Pluto. **

**Word Count: 167 words (Excluding A/N.)**

* * *

><p><span>Duty<span>

Mickey walked the streets of Twilight Town with a determined look on his face. He had a mission. Now that he learned that light and darkness must co-exist, and learned of the Organization. The King felt that it was his duty to learn more about the Nobodies, and their true intentions.

In order to throw off his scent, he wore a coat very similar to ones the Organization members wore. Just fit for his size. That way, if any of the members wanted to track him. They would get confused. A quality plan, if he thought so himself.

However, one of his top priorities now was to locate Riku. As the King had found out by chance that Pluto was utilizing the Corridors of Darkness to visit worlds on his own. So he theorized that his two friends couldn't be too far apart. Perhaps even traveling together.

No matter what though, Mickey promised himself that he make his kingdom proud. Even in the darkest of situations.


	6. Days III Castle

**Here's a quick chapter, going back to Pluto perspective now!**

**Word Count: 198 words (Excluding A/N.)**

* * *

><p><span>Castle<span>

Pluto stared at the dark sky above him. He had been following Riku for quite a while now, the man protecting him from Neoshadows every so often. The two sat on the edge of a building that went by the name of "Memory's Skyscraper".

The dog didn't know what he was supposed to be looking at, yet the silver haired man he was accompanied with seemed to know exactly what to gawk at. He decided to imitate him, and Pluto looked at what he was eying. In the distance, his eyes could make out a giant white castle.

"Gives you a weird feeling looking at it, doesn't it?" Riku turned his head to look at Pluto. Although he couldn't see the dog's face, his other senses allowed him to interpret his reaction.

A simple bark of agreement.

"That's where Organization XII is headquartered. Mickey's interested in them."

This intrigued Pluto, perhaps even giving him a ray of hope that he might find his friend there. He barked again.

"It's too dangerous to go if that's what you're thinking."

Pluto growled, Riku was right though. They would now have to wait in solitude until the time was right.


	7. Days IV  Infiltration

**Another chapter from Pluto's side of the story! Just a heads up. The Days arc should be over at least before the thirteenth chapter.**

**Word Count: 200 words**

* * *

><p><span>Days IV - Infiltration<span>

Riku gave Pluto a bone, the dog eagerly grabbed it and began to munch on it, "Now remember what we went over. The people in that place are dangerous and they _will_ take action when they need to. Try to sneak by undetected, and bring back anything you find suspicious. Alright?"

Pluto barked, he was anxious to begin his mission. Especially after theorizing that King Mickey might just be at the very castle Riku was sending him to sneak into. With any luck, he might even be able to squeeze in a game of fetch, even if chances were slim.

"Before you get too happy, I'm not sure if Mickey's there or not. I only know that he's interested in the Organization. You know, the other guys with the cloaks I told you about earlier. If you do see him, give him my word. " Pluto barked obidiently to clarify his understanding.

With that, Pluto turned and ran towards the Castle That Never Was. Leaving Riku to watch him enter through the bridge, and then disappear shortly thereafter.

Some doubt lingered on the man's mind about the success rate of sending a dog on a stealth mission.


	8. Days V Sneaking

**Thanks for reviewing, Mirae! Don't worry, Pluto's on the job! And he might even just discover the whereabouts of the King during his mission...**

**Current Location: **_**The Castle That Never Was, The World That Never Was**_

**Word Count: 284 words. I went past the limit again, one of the most evil parts of writing. I assure you.**

* * *

><p><span>Days V - Sneaking <span>

_Sniff, sniff._

Pluto retracted his nose from the ground. He had been in the castle for quite some time, and had yet to find anything interesting. Aside from the men in cloaks walking about and the mysterious white monsters. Nothing stood out as bizarre. Pluto had hoped to return to Riku with plausible information concerning this "Organization" and Mickey's whereabouts. He just refused to go back empty handed.

Thanks to his cunning wits, Pluto managed to slip past a pair of Beserkers that were patrolling the hallway. His sneaky attributes were rewarded as he stumbled upon a room he had yet to explore. Judging by the room's name, it was supposed to be some sort of lounge room.

_The Gray Area_

Fortunately, it seemed only one other person was in the room. He didn't look too big, Pluto figured he could sneak around him just like he did with all the other cloaked men.

Well, if it weren't for the Dusk that creeped up behind him mid-sentence. With a simple tap on his back. Pluto was sent into a frightened panic, which ultimately sent him cowarding under one of the glass tables. It seemed that his cover was now blown.

"Huh? Who's there?" Roxas scanned the room in order to find who had caused the obnoxious barking. When his eyes laid on a golden dog hiding under the table, he was surprised and a tad bit confused. To say the least.

"What the...Are you a dog?" Pluto dared not to open his eyes at whoever spotted him. He knew now that he had failed his mission, and what comes with that. Was an unpleasant fate, or so Pluto thought.


	9. Days VI Spotted

**This arc is nearing completion, only a few more chapters to go. I'd say about 3-4 more. Here's a little secret, it has a happy ending!**

**Word Count: 303 words. *Sigh* Everytime I go over the 200 word limit, I will throw a freshly baked cookie in the trash.**

* * *

><p><span>Days VI - Spotted<span>

Pluto was shocked. For the past few days, Riku had been warning him of the strange men in black coats. But this boy, he seemed different. The other black coats he saw seemed ruthless and mean. Pluto took note of the vibes the blonde boy emitted. He didn't seem all that mean.

They were eerily similar to the _other_ boy Pluto woke up in that town.

"My name is Roxas, what's yours?" the boy kneeled down to Pluto, the dog decided to trust him considering the similar vibes from earlier. To respond, he barked. Roxas stayed in his position for a few more seconds before facepalming.

"Oh yeah... You're a dog, you can't speak. Ugh, now I feel stupid!" he removed his hands from his face, "So. Uhh, what are you doing here?"

The dog was reminded of the King at that moment. So he retrieved the bone Riku had gave him, the man had taken the liberty of imprinting the King's insignia on it. He showed the bone to Roxas, hoping that he knew where the King was.

"Huh? That's odd. That looks like the keychain on Xion's Keyblade. **[1]** Are you looking for that?"

Pluto nodded, instantly being reminded that the King used a Keyblade to fight.

"Great! She's working on a mission in Twilight Town though. I can take you to her if you want."

Pluto pondered. On one hand, he could be one step closer to the King. On the other, he would be abandoning his own mission Riku gave him. In the end, he nodded. So Roxas opened up a Corridor of Darkness, motioning for the dog to jump into it. Which he did.

"Look at me, talking to a dog..." Roxas chuckled to himself once he was alone again.

* * *

><p><strong>[1]: Referring to the Kingdom Key.<strong>


	10. Days VII Chance Encounter

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! Including this chapter, there's only three left for this story arc. This one is from both Pluto and Mickey's perspective, and occurs just after Roxas helps Pluto get to Twilight Town. By now, Pluto has acquainted himself with Xion. And briefly follows her as she completes her mission, with hopes of finding the King.**

**Current Location: **_**Tram Common, Twilight Town**_

**Word Count: 218 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Days VII - Chance Encounter <span>

Mickey couldn't believe his eyes. The teenagers he had asked earlier recalled seeing men in black coats running about, but not a _bloodhound_ as well.

So when Mickey spotted Pluto wandering aside a black-haired girl in town. He thought it was illusion. So he decided to briefly shelve his plans for searching for the woods to follow him.

For a long time, Mickey debated whether to reunite with the dog. But eventually decided against it. Like Riku had told him back in Castle Oblivion, he was not yet ready to come back home.

However, this didn't stop him from dropping a goodbye gift.

While the black-haired girl was busy occupying herself with a Storm Bomb, The King dropped down and ran past Pluto as quick as the wind. With his clue swiftly in place. The mouse disappeared as quick as he had entered the scene.

Pluto was left with his mouth open, astonished by what he had just witnessed. He took the item that was dropped before him and disappeared into a newly opened Corridor of Darkness.

Upon further inspection of the item, Pluto gasped.

It was the King's calling card. Complete with his signature and insignia.

The dog smiled, content with knowing that his owner and friend was in a healthy condition.


	11. Days VIII Status Report

**Assuming I'm not contradicting canon material, this could be the reason as to how Riku found out the King was in Twilight Town in Days. Anyhoo, let's get back on track.**

**Current Location: **_**Dark City, The World That Never Was**_

**Word Count: 182 words**

* * *

><p><span>Days VIII - Status Report<span>

"So after you saw Mickey, the portal brought you back here?" questioned Riku to Pluto. Human to dog communication was easy as can be, though the same can't be said for other way around. Riku had minor trouble trying to discern which barks meant "Yes." and which meant "No."

Fortunately, it seemed Pluto's most recent bark was a yes.

"Interesting. You've been a lot of help, Pluto. Since I fear the inevitable will happen to me once all this is over, I'm going to have to have a talk with the King. You said he was in Twilight Town. Right?" Pluto nodded. It may have just been a few seconds, but the dog knew what he saw.

"Got it. I'll be back soon, think you can hold down the fort here until then?" Riku created a Corridor of Darkness before them. Pluto sighed, sad that he wasn't able to join him. But relunctantly nodded.

"One thing though. By the end of the day. I probably won't be me anymore." with that. He disappeared into the portal, leaving Pluto alone in the city.


	12. Days IX For Whom The Dog Tolls

**Last chapter of this story arc, sweet! Time-wise, this chapter should take place just after Riku talks with the King in Twilight Town, and just before Riku encounters Roxas. So not too long before he turns into Ansem. The next chapter features Mickey and Pluto together again rather than separately, specifically in a casual setting. Which has been long overdo. **

**Current Location: **_**Dark City, The World That Never Was**_

**Word Count: 467 words, don't worry. I can always make **_**another**_** batch of cookies.**

* * *

><p><span>Days IX - For Whom The Dog Tolls <span>

Riku did not let down his word, and returned just like he promised. Although now he looked eager about something. Pluto was sure that it was something unknown to him, and wondered if the King had any involvement.

Pluto eagerly looked at the man, wondering what he had done for the past half-hour. Riku knew that he was going to have to have the same conversation with Pluto that he had with Mickey.

"Listen. I managed to find the King, and I told him everything that happened up until now." Pluto barked, he thought that in just a few hours. Everything would go back to the way it was.

"Pluto, I'm going to have to face one of the guys in the black coats. I don't want to do it, but it's to "wake up" a friend. That _slacker_ has a lot of debts, and he isn't just going to slide by because a_ few people _are interfering with his wake-up call." the dog didn't know why, but he was vaguely reminded of the boy who once awoke in Traverse Town.

"You're going to have to end up doing things on your own from now on. I don't want to risk the King's pet, well. _Friend. _Any danger I'll come across. You'll manage though, right?" Pluto whipped his ear to his forehead in a salute-like manner, he had done things on his own for a while. So doing it again wouldn't be too hard.

"Heh, I knew you could. Once this is all over, you'll have your King back. I promise."

The dog nodded and watched Riku pull out a slip of paper from his coat pocket. Pluto was intrigued as to what it's contents were.

"One thing though. I'm going to assign you on a little mission while you're out on your own. See this guy?" the paper was picture, a rather blurry one. But Pluto could make out the image despite his color blindness.

"His name's _Axel._ He works for those guys in the Castle I sent you to. The intel you've gathered for me suggests that he's no good. And up to something. If you see him, promise me that you keep him under your watch. If I succeed in my fight, chances are, he's going to be lurking after me." Riku handed the picture to Pluto, who understood his next mission and nodded.

"You take care of yourself now, alright?" Pluto barked and licked Riku's cheek, his way of saying "goodbye". With the picture in tow. The dog turned around and scampered off towards the Castle That Never Was. Leaving Riku to gaze up at Memory's Skyscraper. Clouds were starting to form, it was going to rain soon. Riku rubbed his wet cheek and heaved a sigh.

_"Time to wait for the blondie..."_


	13. Star Seeker

**What if Pluto was a Keyblade wielder? That'd be some freaky stuff, wouldn't you agree?**

**Current Location: **_**Disney Castle**_

**Word Count: 126 words**

* * *

><p><span>Star Seeker<span>

Pluto was bugged. For the past few minutes, he had been trying to steal Mickey's neat looking "key-stick". (As Pluto referred to it in his mind.) But everytime he had successfully gotten a hold of the handle in his mouth, he would fling it around. Pretending to smack invisible monsters, but he only ever got about five seconds of this past time. Whether he liked it or not, it would quickly return to the King's hand.

"Gosh Pluto, you must really want one of these, don'tcha boy? They're not easy to get ya know, you have to do some really special stuff in order to get one!"

The King's words left Pluto in question. What would it take for him to have his very own "key-stick"?


	14. Cleanliness is Next to Mouseliness!

**Thank you for reviewing, Mirae! ^^" Pluto just needs to find what's really special about him. Then maybe he'll get a chance!**

**Current Location:**_** Disney Castle**_

**Word Count: 151 words**

* * *

><p><span>Cleanliness is Next to Mouseliness<span>

Pluto ran.

He ran like it was no one's business.

He must have collided with a hundred servant brooms the way he was running. It was part of the rush he was in, he needed to find a way out of this castle! Or at least purposely get himself lost in it. Pluto made sure to take a bunch of twists and turns in direction to assure that no one would find him.

The effort was hopeless, however. As soon as he bumped into the King.

"Gotcha! There ya are, Pluto! I've been lookin' for ya all day! Today's _bath day_ you know, you weren't trying to avoid getting clean. Were ya?" Mickey picked up Pluto and threw him over his shoulders, heading to the bathroom.

Pluto sighed and looked at the ceiling. He could have sworn this week was going to be the week that he wasn't going to bathe.


	15. Lunchtime

**Here's an extra chapter because I love you all! And because I couldn't wait to write this one up. **

**Current Location: **_**Disney Castle**_

**Word Count: 177 words**

* * *

><p><span>Lunchtime<span>

Mickey grabbed the bowl in his hands. It was filled to the brim with food. The King licked his mouth, it smelled delicious. But he knew better than to commit such a deed, he opted to make his own meal later.

It was the afternoon. Which to the King, only meant one thing.

_Lunchtime._

He entered the room in a waiter-like manner. If he was going to do it, he might as well go ahead and play the part too.

"And here ya are, monsieur! Steamed brisket a la mode with a dash of pepper and a strip of bacon, only the best for my dog! Ha ha, I even added chunks of bacon into the ice cream!" Mickey chuckled and placed the dog bowl in front of Pluto. Who eagerly tore at his lunch after thanking him by barking.

Mickey's stomach grumbled, so he thought it was time to make _himself _a meal, and to leave his dog to his food.

Besides, Pluto was too special for that brown mushy dog muck they call "food" anyways.


	16. Training

**Pluto accidentally walks in on the King during a training session. And Pluto continues to be intrigued by the mysterious "Key-stick"**

**Current Location: **_**Hedge Gardens, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe: **_**After KHII, but before Re:Coded**_

**Word Count: 191 words**

* * *

><p><span>Training<span>

"Ha! Ha! Ho! Take that!" Mickey spun around the wooden pole that held a captive Shadow plush. His daily training session took off rather nicely.

The mouse slashed the toy again, it was starting lose quite a lot of stuffing. He would have to ask Minnie to knit a fresh batch later. In the meantime, he continued to attack using his Keyblade. He was interrupted some slashes later by a bark, and it did not take him long to deduce who it was.

"Golly, Pluto! How long have ya been standing there?" even though Mickey didn't directly speak canine, he always knew what Pluto was talking about.

A simple bark assured his inference, "That long, huh? Well. I guess now ya know what I do every morning!"

Pluto walked up and stared at Mickey's "Key-stick". Ogling at it as if it was something miraculous, "Still interested in these, aren't ya Pluto?" Mickey said inbetween slashes. The Shadow plush looked just about ready to collapse.

Another bark.

"Hrm, why don'tcha stay then? You can learn more about 'em just by watching me use it!"

And that's how the two spent their morning.


	17. Minority Debt

**Mickey sleeps in one day, and Pluto decides it's only best to do something special for him.**

**Current Location: **_**Mickey's Bedroom, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe: **_**After KHII, before Re:coded **_

**Word Count: 176 words**

* * *

><p><span>Minority Debt<span>

Pluto crept into Mickey's room. The mouse king was asleep, _past _his wake-up time. With this rare opportunity open, Pluto seized the moment. He walked up to Mickey and lightly nudged him awake.

"Gosh, Pluto. Is that you? What are you doing up at- Oh my gosh! It's nine AM! I'm glad ya woke me up, I-I slept in!" Mickey was tempted to get up to get a rush on the daily routines he had missed. But stayed in bed at the sight of what he saw on Pluto's head.

"Huh? What's all this, Pluto?" the dog barked up an explanation for his actions, and Mickey simply nodded throughout all of it.

"Really? You made breakfast, for me?"

He continued to bark and wag his tail, tongue lashed out joy.

"For me saving you all those years ago? You think you owe me a debt? Gosh, ha ha! Aww shucks. Ya really shouldn't have, Pluto." Mickey chuckled and took the plate full of pancakes. He stabbed his fork into the food and took a fresh bite.


	18. Thank You

**Extra chapter! Hooray and stuff! It's a sad one though :(**

**Current Location: **_**Alleyway, Disney Town**_

**Timeframe: **_**Before Birth by Sleep. **_

**Word Count: 191 words**

* * *

><p><span>Thank You<span>

Mickey frowned, his mouth agape at the awful sight before him. A yellow dog, covered in various bruises and cuts. His eyes were barely open, with a dehyrdrated tongue lashed out. Mickey took note of his visible rib cage.

"Gosh..." Mickey sighed. When he had heard whimpering during his weely town stroll, he didn't expect the situation to be this serious.

The mouse could only wonder what the dog had suffered through in his past. He took off the crown that was on his head, and rubbed it gently. **[1]**

Mickey placed the crown atop the dog's head. If only to make him look like a better person, better than the person his previous owner perceived him as. He gently shook the dog, taking care not to damage him. The dog opened his eyes more, but looked away from the king. Unsure of what to believe in anymore.

Mickey decided from then on, that he would give this dog a purpose.

Words did not need to be expressed as Mickey picked up the lonesome animal. Determined to take him away from his cruel unjust fate.

* * *

><p><strong>[1]: I always theorized that Mickey acquired a crown as part of becoming the King of his world, but he discarded it after realizing it lacked a purpose other than to gloat his authority. <strong>


	19. A Quiet Night

**Just a nice little quiet chapter, Spring Break just ended for me so I'm still pretty bummed. Oh well. . . **

**Current Location: _Library, Disney Castle_**

**Timeframe: _After KHII, before Re:coded_**

**Word Count: 113 words**

* * *

><p><span>A Quiet Night<span>

Pluto made sure to keep quiet upon entering the Library. He noticed Mickey sitting before the fireplace sipping a cup of hot chocolate, and decided to join him.

The dog made himself comfortable at the base of the King's armchair. The warm fire was doing a great job at easing his nerves.

As he expected, he got tired. So, to keep himself awake, he thought about something that could stump him so his mind wouldn't stop thinking. Eventually, a thought hit him. And he began to ponder.

Pluto wondered if the rest of his life would always be like this. Because he knew for one thing, he wouldn't have it any other way.


	20. Coded I Fun Fun KeyStick Defender Time!

**A new ongoing story arc starts from here, and consists of Pluto defending Disney Castle from Pete while Mickey and co. solve the mystery of the journal in Re:coded (Though sadly, Pete eventually manages to enter the Datascape.)**

**Current Location:**_** Hedge Gardens, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe: **_**During Re:coded (This chapter occurs just as Jiminy is telling Mickey about the mysterious message.)**_

**Word Count: 195 words**

* * *

><p><span>Coded I - Big Super Happy Fun Fun "Key-Stick" Defender Time!<span>

Pluto stretched himself across the flower bed that he enjoyed snoozing in. His plans for today would start with a nap, first and foremost. His sleep was interrupted however, as ten seconds didn't pass by before a dark corridor opened up in the center of the garden.

The dog immediately raised an ear and opened his left eye. Peering around for the intruder, his eyes laid upon a big burly cat. It didn't take long for Pluto to guess who it was.

"Finally! Heheheh! I'm back at 'ol Disney Castle! Hehe, I still don't know exactly why Maleficent wanted me to check out this dump, but it would make a nice place to crash. After we kick out that meddlesome King Mickey!"

_Pete._

Pluto tensed up and growled. He used his mouth to get a grip on the nearest weapon, which happened to be a stick. He knew it wasn't much, but with no one else aware of the troublemaker's presence in the castle. Who knows what damage he could cause?

With a final sigh dedicated to his missed nap, Pluto began to tail Pete. Eager to discover his reasons for returning to the castle.


	21. Coded II  It's Raining Cats and Dogs!

**How will Pluto stop Pete from interfering with King Mickey and co. as they analyze the journal data? Easy, a quick tussle should be enough to tire Pete out!**

**Current Location: **_**Hallways, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe: During Re:Coded, while Data-Sora is at Destiny Islands.**

**Word Count: 278 Words.**

* * *

><p><span>Coded II - It's Raining Cats and Dogs!<span>

"Hmm, now where's dat old Library den? Maleficent said they were in there..." Pete looked around the castle, following the signs that guided people throughout the seemingly endless corridors.

He soon found a sign that led him straight to the Library, and jumped in joy at the sight of it. Pluto continued to stalk him from behind, he still wasn't sure what Pete was planning. But he was going to try to stop the burly cat at all costs before he could pull any tricks out of his sleeves.

As Pete's hand made it's way for the Library doorknob, Pluto took a chance and tackled him out of the way. Throwing Pete into the wall, and causing him to come crashing down on his bottom, "Gah! What's the big idea, ya bozo!"

Pluto growled as Pete got up and began to chuckle, "Hehehe. Well if it ain't the King's mutt! What are ya gonna do? Play _dead? _Bahaahahahahaha!" the dog shook his head and whistled a summoning tune.

Within seconds, Pete was surrounded by dozens of enchanted brooms. He stopped laughing as soon as they began to carry him, "H-hey! W-what do ya guys think you're doin'!"

Pluto snickered at the sight of the brooms throwing Pete out of the castle, But he had a feeling he would return, knowing Pete. He doesn't always give up so easily.

"Aaah! This ain't the last of it, ya dirty mutt! I'll get in dat castle if it's the last thing I ever do!" Pete swore after he hit the ground with a crash, he then ran into the bushes to plan the next stage in his supposed "success-guaranteed" plan.


	22. Coded III Weapons of Mass Delinquency

**Pete's not going to give up without a fair fight! The war continues as Pluto defends his castle from a dark (And fat) intruder! Well, read to find out! ^^"**

**Current Location: **_**Just Outside Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe: **_**During Re:Coded, while Data-Sora is at Traverse Town**_

**Word Count: 191 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Coded III - Weapons of Mass Delinquency<span>

"Gaaaah! You mangy mutt, I'll getcha for this!" Pete yelled from the air, Pluto's slingshot trap worked to perfection. Along with the rake trap, pit trap, laser trap, mouse trap, spike trap, and other various absurdities that Pluto rigged the outside perimiter of the castle with.

To his delight, Pete ended up tripping just about every one of them.

Pete found himself hanging from a tree branch for dear life, unconveniently on the tallest tree in the area, "Confound dat dog! How am I 'sposed to barge in on the King if he keeps buggin' me? !"

The cat continued to complain about his predicament, it was then that his eyes laid upon something wedged between two tree branches. The item caught Pete's eyes, and his frown turned completely upside-down.

"Heheheheheheh, must be my lucky day! A free_ dog whistle_ sittin' right here in front of me for the takin'!" Pete swiped the item as part of his protocal of "Finders Keepers". He jumped off the branch and pocketed the dog whistle.

He was going to try one more time to break into the castle, whether that mutt liked it or not.


	23. Coded IV The Dog Whistle of Doom!

**Pluto had some help constructing his traps, courtesy of the Enchanted Brooms. They really deserve a better salary if you ask me ^^'' Speaking of Pluto, Things don't look good for him right now. Especially with that dog whistle Pete found.**

**Current Location: **_**Just Outside Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe: **_**During Re:Coded, while Data-Sora is at Wonderland**_

**Word Count: 254 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Coded IV - The Dog Whistle of Probable Doom!<span>

Pluto snickered at Pete. Once again, he was coming to try to enter the castle. Only to be foiled by one of Pluto's traps. The dog let out a laugh, wondering if Pete would ever learn from his mistakes.

To his surprise, Pluto noticed that Pete wasn't setting off any traps. He double-taked to his trap blueprints. And the realization had dawned on him.

There weren't anymore traps on field.

Pluto gasped, now being defenseless and was on his own. Pete's pace was picking up. The dog's ears drooped to the sides of his head. He frantically looked around for something to fight with.

A stick was the first thing his eyes met with.

Remembering his knowledge "Key-sticks". Pluto picked up the twig and armed himself. And began to charge at the cat.

"Heheh, just what I waitin' for ya to do, mutt! Take this!" Pete blew the dog whistle, immediately causing a horrible noise to fly across Pluto's big ears. He dropped his stick and whimpered in horror.

With the dog's guard down, Pete unleashed a round dark sphere. He made a run for it after throwing it towards Pluto, "Haha! Take that ya bozo, nobody messes with big bad Pete!"

The ball collided with the dog and sent him spiraling towards the castle wall. Dazed and confused, Pluto watched as Pete ran through the entry gates.

Pluto quickly pulled himself back together. He was still shocked that the tables were turned. Fearing of the King's safety, Pluto raced back inside the castle.


	24. Coded V The Pros of Failure

**This is the last chapter of this story arc, sorry that this one was shorter than the last. I'll make the next one considerably last, or well, I'll try ^^" By the way, from now on. I'm going to be more lenient on the word limit. Seeing as without it, I get to branch out a bit and include more content. Thanks!**

**Current Location: **_**Corridors, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe: **_**During Re:Coded, while Data-Sora is at Olympus Coliseum**_

**Word Count: 285 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Coded V - The Pros of Failure<span>

"Agh, ow! Ow! Get off me, ya big nutjob! Ow! What's dat for? !" Pete said in-between hits. Pluto was smacking him senseless with the stick he found. Pete tried to grab for the dog whistle, but it was no use. He couldn't even see what was in front of _him _anymore. The dog managed to catch up with him before he made it to the library,

"Get outta my way!" Pete raised his fists and rapidly punched the dog, sending him into the air. Pete made a break for it to the library as fast as he could. But Pluto got up in time to send him flying.

"Ya just don't quit, do ya! ? Guess it calls for drastic measures!" Pete took out the dog whistle, blowing it with all his might. As much as Pluto wanted to resist it. He was forced to fall to the ground again.

"Serves ya right! Nobody messes with the mighty Pete! Now, let's see what's goin' on in here..." Pluto growled, unable to get up. And watched as Pete slowly opened the library doors.

His eyes suddenly were wide-open as he saw Pete _disappear_, with binary code numbers left in his wake. Pluto regained his stamina and made it to the door himself, to his surprise. It wouldn't open. He tried countless times, but it just wouldn't budge. _What was going on here?_

Soon, he gave up. The dog was left alone with a harelip reminder that he had failed to protect the King. He was thankful that he believed in learning from your mistakes.

He had a feeling that Mickey would tell him that he neeeded a lot to learn, had he had been there with him.


	25. Convoluted and Dirty

**Going back to normal story format, enjoy and please review!**

**Current Location: **_**Disney Town**_

**Timeframe: **_**After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 95 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Convoluted and Dirty<span>

If there was one thing that calmed Pluto's nerves, especially after all that dark related nonsense. It was a walk at the park. And recently, he had been taking more and more visits there each day.

Despite his eagerness to learn more about "Key-sticks", he couldn't bring himself to do it for a long period of time. It just became so confusing that he couldn't study without earning an undeserved migraine.

He pondered how people like the King, Riku, or that _brown-haired kid _managed to understand such a topic without earning knots in their stomachs.


	26. Privacy

**Nothing to say but, read, review, and most importantly. Enjoy! This chapter shows more of the inner "bro" within Pluto. **

**Current Location: **_**Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe: **_**After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 146 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Privacy<span>

Pluto walked into the library to request a treat from his owner. However, nothing could ever prepare him for the sight he witnessed.

The room was faintly lit, Pluto noticed first of all. The scent of meat filled in his nose next, tempting him to dive deeper into the room. Upon further inspection, he found King Mickey.

But he wasn't alone.

The King was joined by his spouse, Queen Minnie. It didn't take long for Pluto to realize the candles, fancy steak, and lack of general annoyance was because the two were busy having "alone time".

The dog respected the couple's privacy. He didn't need a rocket scientest to tell him he would be the third wheel if he interfered. Fortunately, neither mouse noticed him walk in.

With a small smile, Pluto honored the two's would-be wishes by leaving them to their seldom, quaint, lovely evening.


	27. Figaro

**Pluto has never been fond of other pets. He's always in fear that his spotlight may be stolen! Especially by an animal deemed cuter than him automatically. For those who don't know who Figaro is, he is a pet kitten who first appeared as Gepetto's pet in Pinocchio. Afterwards, he was frequently shown as being Minnie Mouse's pet. Basically, Figaro is to Minnie as Pluto is to Mickey. **

**Current Location: **_**Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe: **_**After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 202 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Figaro<span>

Pluto grumbled. It was _that_ time of the day again. Queen Minnie would wake up that stupid cat and he would go annoy him with his constant purrs and demands.

The dog absolutely _loathed_ that cat. And it wasn't just because they were of conflicting species. It was his appearance, his voice, his...His everything! He was just unlikeable. Pluto couldn't understand at all why anyone liked the feline. Especially the Queen, she deserved a better pet. Someone more masculine, thought the dog.

As he was sulking before the inevitable annoyance that would arrive, an angel and devil appeared on either of the dog's shoulders. Both bearing an uncanny resemblance to the dog himself.

"Hey, ya wimpy mutt! Why don't ya get even with the cat, eh? Chew him up and leave him to die!" suggested the devil.

"Uh-uh-uh. Master Pluto, that would be of the utmost horrific behavior you could ever display! Why don't you make nice? Everyone deserves a second chance." chided the angel.

Pluto sighed as the two symbolic figures banished in pixie dust and flames respectively. No matter what he would do. He was going to have to put up with that cat eventually.

That stupid, _stupid _cat.


	28. Memories

**Happy 10th Anniversary of Kingdom Hearts, everyone! I can't believe we've hit this milestone, here's hoping for more to come later on! In the meantime, here's a special chapter to cater to the occasion.**

**Current Location:**_** Mickey's Room, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe: **_**After the Final, Final, FINAL defeat of Xehanort. Literally, like no more Xehanorts. No more evil at all. So, a few weeks after KH3. **_

**Word Count: 243 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Memories<span>

Mickey chuckled, flipping through the next page. More photos and summaries of things that happened in the past. He moved his free hand off the armrest of his chair, onto Pluto's head. And began to scratch it.

"Gosh, Pluto. It feels like only yesterday that we banded together to defeat Xehanort! In fact, a lot of things feel like they only just happened yesterday, kinda gives you a weird feeling, doesn't it?"

He barked, and the mouse king nodded with a smile.

"Right! Hmm, now if only I can find the_ Disney Castle _section..." it took a few seconds for Mickey to find the chapter he was searching for. And when he did, he heard snickers from the back of his shoulder.

A picture of Mickey being pecked on the cheek by Minnie was one of the first images, and in fact, the biggest one of the castle's photo collage.

"O-oh, gosh! Welp, uh, uh. Let me just change the page, ha ha!" Mickey frantically flipped through the book, wanting to avoid being humiliated by the dog.

The page he landed on happened to be one that showed a picture Riku pinching the King's big round cheeks.

"Pluto! Gosh, uh, don't look at this one either! He was just makin' sure I wasn't a ghost!" Mickey quickly changed the page. Nervously laughing as Pluto held the smuggest grin he ever did have.

"Don't ya got a bone, or frisbee to bury or something! ?"


	29. Fetch

**This is a short, stupid chapter. I know, I thought it would be cute though ^^'' so enjoy anyways!**

**Current Location: **_**"Park", Disney Town**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 226 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Fetch<span>

"Come on, Pluto, fetch!" Mickey threw the bone over the yellow dog's head. Who cheerfully ran to through the field to retrieve it. When he came back with the bone, Mickey chuckled.

"Ha ha, good boy, Pluto! Let's try it again, hi-ya!" Mickey threw the bone again, and in seconds, Pluto was running towards the object. Bringing it back with pure ease.

"Alright boy, how about this one. Try my ultimate throw, bet'cha can't catch it!" Mickey spun his arm as quickly as he could, and threw the bone as far as he could. Pluto furrowed his brow, anxious to capture the ball. So hopped to it and ran towards the took a longer time than usual for the dog to return, but when he did. Mickey gasped in shock.

"Oh g-gosh, Pluto! Put that skeleton back, golly, we could get in trouble for stealing that kinda stuff!" Mickey's eyes were as wide as soup bowls, completely flabbergasted at what Pluto brought back to him.

"Actually, wait. Just in case ya don't get into anymore trouble. I'll go re-bury this with ya, then we'll go find that bone!"

Pluto, unaware of the wrong act he had just commited. Stuck his tongue out with a silly grin on his face.

He would have to teach him the proper rules of fetch later, the King decided.


	30. Bored

**Because we can all lose our patience every once and a while.**

**Current Location: **_**Disney Town**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 280 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Bored<span>

Pluto yawned, his efforts at trying to look eager were anything but a success. He looked extremely tire, and being that he was standing before a group of pedestrians. That wasn't good for the King's image.

The King was here on account of unveiling the grand opening of some new building, Pluto couldn't recall what due to losing interest. These same unveilings happened every other week. And the routine would always repeat, Mickey would give a speech, cut the ribbon, crowd cheers, and then they leave. Wash, rinse, repeat. It really became boring, fast.

The dog was thrown out of his thoughts as a finger prodded his head, looking up, he saw Mickey looking down at him.

"Psst, Pluto! Gosh, I hope ya don't mind but, I was hopin' you could cut the ribbon this time. Being that I'm unveiling a pet store and all, would ya?" Pluto nodded and accepted the offer by grabbing the scissors that the mouse handed to him.

Mickey turned his head back to the various microphones that stood before him, he finished the remainder of his speech just as Pluto cut the ribbon using his tail.

This caused the crowd to go into a cheer, confetti to fly everywhere, and fireworks to shoot into the sky. Although Pluto personally found the latter bizarre, being that no one could see fireworks in the daytime anyway.

Pluto followed the King off-stage, thoughts clouding his head as to whether or not to ask if he could cut the ribbon again at future ceremonies. If not just to give him something to do, and not look uninterested.

Giving his King a bad image wasn't something on his agenda.


	31. Gullible

**Happy April Fools! Here, have a chapter dedicated to the holiday. Read and review please! :)**

**Current Location: **_**Mickey's Room, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 156 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Gullible<span>

Pluto opened Mickey's room using his ears. Startling the mouse from his position at his desk. The dog began to frantically bark, sending his owner into a panic frenzy, "Gosh, Pluto! What's going on? !"

Mickey listened with his ears giving the dog full attention, nodding every so often. Using prior knowledge of canine speech. The King was able to translate the barks into a language he could understand.

"What? Queen Minnie's trapped in the old well? ! Come on boy!" in a flash, Mickey ran out the room with his dog following behind. The latter being surprised that his plan was actually working.

"Hi'ya, Minnie! Bye Minnie! I'm off to the old well to save ya, I'll be back before supper!" Mickey exclaimed upon running past his confused wife, too absorbed in the situation to notice the fault he had just made.

Pluto snickered while still following the King, _oh, _this one was going to be good...


	32. Burial

**Pluto's prowling around the gardens outside, hmm. I wonder what that could possibly mean...**

**Current Location: **_**Hedge Gardens, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII;**__**Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 209 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Burial<span>

Pluto sniffed around the hedge gardens, he had a feeling he was getting closer to his goal. Granted, a dog's great sense of smell can only go so far. But Pluto rarely ever gave up on his nose, and whenever he did. There was good reason for it.

The scent drew him nearer and nearer, until he was absolutely certain that it was right under him. So he began to dig, fortunately, he buried it in an area of the gardens that weren't visible from the corridors. Which in the long run, saved him from any possible scolding on account of childish "wrong-doings"

He sent his mouth into the hole he had dug, retrieving the item he had buried only weeks earlier. With his mouth clamped on the bone, he popped back out.

Pluto gnawed on the bone, he wondered if there was still any marrow left in it. Either way, he didn't have much time before he was to be called for supper. So he would have to _re-bury _it somewhere else in a timely manner.

It was the only surefire way to preserve the flavor, Pluto thought.


	33. Symphony of Canine Sorceries

**Pluto discovers an old treasure in the attic, and has a little fun!**

**Current Location: **_**Royal Attic, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 284 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Symphony of Canine Sorceries<span>

Pluto was absolutely mesmerized. The hat sparkled with a certain nostalgic aura that just screamed for it to be picked up and worn. The sparkles bounced off the hat and onto the dog's fur, despite it looking like it hadn't been used in years. There wasn't any sign of dust or build-up whatsoever. Which intrigued the dog even more towards it's supposed convoluted power.

He gently picked up the blue cone hat with his ears, making sure the glowing magic didn't fall off from it. He let go of the cone, and it quickly slipped onto his head.

Immediatelty, a strange feeling took over him. The canine hadn't the slightest clue why, but all of a sudden. He felt a tad bit more "_magical"_.

His mouth dropped as sparkles flew out of his hat, enchanting the many cleansing materials in the attic. Each grew a pair of arms, a conscience, and a newly discovered desire to wash, carry buckets, and do chores.

Pluto found himself shocked, dozens and dozens of brooms surrounded him. And all at once, they bowed to him as if they were waiting to be ordered around. These actions caused Pluto to reflect back to the hat, his eyes lying on a suspiscious looking nametag labeled after the King. Even more mysterious, it seemed as if Mickey's name was a replacement for a crossed out name, "Yen Sid".

He had deduced that by now, it was no ordinary hat.

The dog smiled cheaply, possibillities of how the brooms could selfishly benefit him crowded his mind.

This was going to be a good afternoon, and it would be an even better one if the brooms happened to be great butchers as well...


	34. The Sorcerer's Apprentice's Dog

**Pluto would make a great sorcerer if you ask me, you know, as long as he doesn't get _too_ carried away with the power he's been given. Let's see what happens as a result of finding the hat from Mickey's point of view.**

**Current Location: _Dining Room, Disney Castle_**

**Timeframe: _After KHII; Before Re:Coded_**

**Word Count: 325 words.**

* * *

><p><span>The Sorcerer's Apprentice's Dog<span>

Mickey thought it was the strangest thing. He already found it peculiar when Pluto didn't respond to his calls on account of dinner approaching, so he decided to investigate the matter. Although he would have never expected to see what he had ended up viewing.

There, in the middle of the dining room. A noticeably plumper Pluto slept. His sleeping figure was surrounded by a bunch of snoozing enchanted brooms. As if the sight couldn't get more bizarre, the King noticed a bunch of plates on the dining table. Except, there wasn't any food on any of them.

In fact, it looked as if there w_as _once food. But it was all reduced to nothing but mere table scraps.

It was then that Mickey noticed the lone sorcerer's hat near a table leg. The one he used when he had journeyed long ago in search of knowledge of the Keyblade. If he wasn't mistaken, it was the world that used to be a part of the Mysterious Tower.

Mickey discarded the thoughts, he would retrieve the memories of his past later. The more important thing at the moment was fixing the mess that Pluto supposedly created.

An idea had hit his mind just then, and in a fit of nostalgic glee. Mickey placed the cone hat on his head, and just as he did all those years before, gained magical powers that would have dazzled any eye that had the privilege to see them.

Mickey hopped up onto the dining table, recalling the methods of sorcery he was once taught. He started off by flicking his hands to begin a simple levitation trick.

Scolding Pluto would have to wait for another time, thought the King as the plates and table scraps flew above his head.


	35. Past Remnants of a Mouseketeer

**After being denied further use of the Sorcerer's hat. Pluto resorts to finding other ways to have fun in the attic, and eventually discovers another lost relic.**

**Current Location: **_**Royal Attic, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 297 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Past Remnants of a Mouseketeer<span>

Pluto dug in the trunk, having just woken up an hour ago. He was eager to search the attic for more idle playthings that could fascinate him and hopefully buy him time to pass the dreadfully slow weekend.

Unfortunately, in fear of future similar events concerning the abuse of magic. Mickey hid the hat from Pluto. Later insisting that he try something new.

The dog took on his owner's advice, and thus. Explains as to why he is once again rummaging the attic for a new hobby to try out.

Pluto sighed, none of the other stuff looked interesting enough to use, inspect, or even eat. It was all just a bunch of silly knick-knacks that the King once used as novelty gags. All of which, had by now lost their charm, wit, and humor.

The dog thought his adventures in the attic had come to a close, until his eyes made contact with another hat. It's style was more wavy and pompous than that of the Sorcerer's hat. And the big feather attached was more than enough to attract Pluto's attention.

He threw the hat on him, and continued to search the trunk for related items to finish the set. In the end, the results turned out to be in his favor. He recovered the rapier and the other assorted garb that came with it.

He fit the rapier's handle in between his teeth, noting how similar it felt to the "Key-stick". After a few more random swats, he decided that he would continue to use the rapier throughout the day. Or well, at least until he gets a "Key-stick" of his very own.

The dog's next thoughts concerning the weapon consisted of wondering whether or not if the blade was fit to cut meat with.


	36. The 3 Musketeers & Their Poochy Mascot

**Thanks for reviewing Mirae and Argen, I really appreciate it! :)**

**Current Location: **_**Training Room, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 350 words.**

* * *

><p><span>The Three Musketeers And Their Poochy Mascot<span>

Mickey rolled his eyes at the sight. Once again, Pluto had let the power go to his head, this time. Dust bunnies and uneaten meat were left lying about. The Shadow, Dusk, and Flood plushies that were once near to falling apart were now completely empty of stuffing. Most weren't even hanging on their poles anymore, just discarded, empty, and left on the ground without a care.

The King threw his eyes over to Pluto, who had a noticeably plump belly. Even moreso than _after_ the Sorcerer incident. Despite how much scolding he would have to punish Pluto with, he did have to admit. It was a cute sight, that and the fact that the rapier was stuck in a steak of meat that wasn't even fully sliced.

Mickey carefully made his way over to his dog. The first thing he did was remove the Musketeer hat he had acquired from the attic.

Like anyone feeling nostalgic would do, Mickey placed the hat on. Instantly remembering fond memories of his journeys in the Country with Donald and Goofy.

A light blush spread across his cheeks when he realized it was how he became acquaintaned with Minnie. Known back then as a _Princess._ Not a Queen. He was briefly reminded of how he became a true Musketeer, marrying Minnie after saving her from Pete, becoming the Prince that Princess Minnie always wanted, and later becoming a King with Minnie reaching her Queen status.

He still mourns the loss of Minnie's parents.

Mickey sighed, all in all. Marrying into royal heirarchy really _was_ a pretty neat scene. When you subtracted all the cons that came along with it, that is.

It was then that the mouse noticed the Musketeer outfits laying in a box, having not been worn in quite some time. This gave him an idea, and as he heaved Pluto over his shoulders to walk out the room. He let it form in his head more clearly.

The mouse planned on asking Donald and Goofy to play their respective Musketeer roles once more.

If not just for old time's sake.


	37. A Dog's Preference

**Mickey decides to venture into the unknown, well, unknown to **_**him**_**. That is.**

**Current Location: **_**Hedge Gardens, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 218 words.**

* * *

><p><span>A Dog's Preference<span>

Mickey stumbled across it purely out of luck, he was just looking for Pluto in order to play fetch. Instead, his search turned up in something less interesting.

It was just one of Pluto's many bones, the ones he stole from the table scraps in the bin after every supper. Mickey didn't have a single clue why canines were so interested into them, they had little to no taste, were hard and essentially unconsumable, and to him. It was considered litter.

It was here that the King's interest piqued. Right in front of him was a bone, the exact item he was questioning the appeal of. No one was around, so no one would ridicule him if they happened to notice him just then.

With these precautions in check, Mickey decided to risk all potential humiliation. He grabbed the bone.

He nibbled on it slowly, he was slightly bothered because he wasn't yet feeling the "flavor" that all other dogs seemed to taste. He thought if it was just a mindless dog thing, but at that moment.

His taste buds encountered the bone marrow. Causing his pupils to dilate almost twice their normal size.

Mickey quietly pocketed the bone, it would have to be eaten later during dinner time. Lest the King desired to kill his appetite.


	38. A Mouse's Preference

**Meanwhile, Pluto is questioning something culinary-related himself. **

**Current Location: **_**Hedge Gardens, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 189 words.**

* * *

><p><span>A Mouse's Preference<span>

Pluto sniffed the item with great suspicion. It _looked_ normal, it _smelled_ normal, it_ felt _normal. Pluto squinted his eyes just to doublecheck for any abnormalities.

But did that mean it _was _normal?

It wasn't hard, it was soft. Quite the contrast from his usual bones. He held doubt that it would be able to hold any of his gnaw marks like the bones managed to do.

In fact, he was starting to wonder if it would hold even _one_ bite mark. Pluto sighed, he wasn't getting anywhere with this mindless investigating. He needed to taste it for himself to see what the King saw in the food.

So, he took the cheese the and chomped it, swallowing it in seconds due to it's small size.

He licked his mouth with his tongue before lashing it out, indicating his now cheery mood. It tasted _divine. _The solid dairy product tasted extremely iffy and a tad bitter at first, but it was the aftertaste that kept Pluto wanting more.

The dog shifted his eyes left and right, he pondered if the King had remebered to lock his cheese pantry today.


	39. DTD  Dog Takes Dinner

**It seems the King has locked the library computer with a code! How will Pluto gain access to it in order to get online?**

**Current Location: **_**Library, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After Re:coded; Before DDD (And Signs of What's Next)**_

**Word Count: 188 words.**

* * *

><p><span>DTD - Dog Takes Dinner<span>

Pluto grumbled, the password hint said "DTD". But Pluto had no idea what that was referring to.

For the past few hours, he had been trying to access the castle computer to get online. The King wanted everyone in the castle to be skilled with the latest technology due to his fear of another data-related fiasco.

The password, however. Was the only thing blocking Pluto from logging on. He would have asked for help, but the King and the others were out at the moment. And he wasn't necessarily good with talking to minor staff members, most which couldn't even understand him anyway.

The brooms didn't even have the ability to speak, for that matter.

Pluto melancholically tapped his paw on the keyboard. Hoping that anything he typed in would be the code. To his disappointment, he received more error pop-ups than he had ever seen in his lifetime.

Technology is irritating, thought Pluto. His stomach growled just afterwards.

And a bit hunger inducing


	40. Hunger

**Just a simple chapter, the next story arc should start up soon. So please look forwards to that! ^^"**

**Current Location: _Library, Disney Castle_**

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:Coded**_

**Word Count: 64 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Hunger<span>

About three to four times a day. Pluto's stomach requested to be nourished.

And Mickey would always be there to fulfill that request.

Every so often, the King would wonder if his appetite would ever be fully satisfied.

He shook off the thought, acknowledging that his own appetite wasn't any better.


	41. Ancestors

**Alright, the next story arc begins with the next chapter! Stay tuned for further details, don't forget to review either! ^^" This chapter focuses on the portraits found in the Library in Disney Castle. Each depicting a much more historical form of the King, or at least. Someone that looks much like him.**

**Current Location: Library**_**, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:Coded**_

**Word Count: 220 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Ancestors<span>

They were always there.

Those portraits, to be precise.

No matter how many times the King rearranged the library's furniture. The portraits always stayed.

Of course, this could be in respect of the people _in_ those portraits.

They were mice, just like Mickey himself. But that wasn't enough. They also looked much like him as well.

Pluto raised an eyebrow, there was never any indication of who the people were. No plaque, no tag. Nothing. They had to be connected to the King, with the similar appearance considered, but how? That guy could have been his father, the one pictured over there could have been his uncle.

Whatever the relation, the dog knew the pictures were important. Furniture was always added and removed from the room. The portraits were just rearranged at the most.

Pluto's curiosity tickled his brain. He was always ready to learn more about the King's past before they met. So he stepped out of his comfortable bed with a yawn, leaving the room in search for the King.

Meanwhile, the enchanted brooms behind him proceeded to rearrange the library's furniture once more for the seventh time that week


	42. Figaro I Breakfast of the Nearly Annoyed

**Pluto has to deal with Figaro for the next few hours while most of the castle staff deals with a royal matter. Something he wasn't looking forward to this whole week...**

**Current Location: Library**_**, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 115 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Figaro I - Breakfast of the Nearly Annoyed<span>

Pluto found it hard to consume his meat without any silence. He looked to his left, spotting Figaro lapping at his bowl of milk. The tiny feline's tongue was causing racket. He heaved a sigh and continued to gnaw at his food.

His breakfast was interrupted again by a soft meow. Pluto dropped his meat into his bowl and looked down. Figaro was at his paw, tapping at it with his own.

The dog grabbed a hold of his meat and backed away from the kitten, but no matter where he went. Figaro followed him. Pluto ultimately surrended, moping in the corner as the kitten played with his ears.

And this was only the beginning.


	43. Figaro II Dogs Are Colorblind, Not Deaf

**The torture continues! Pluto can't even seem to get a good nap with this cat around. Perhaps he should do something about it soon...**

**Current Location: Library**_**, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 185 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Figaro II - Dogs Are Colorblind, Not Deaf<span>

Pluto's eyelids slowly opened, it must have been the tenth or so time that day. The dog looked up at the clock on the wall to see how much time passed.

_Of course, an hour hadn't even gone by yet_

Pluto sighed, by all means. He would have moved if he had the chance to. But Figaro wouldn't allow it, and surely wouldn't compromise to an agreement either. Not now at least.

Pluto closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, only to end up waking again minutes later. No matter how hard he tried, Figaro insited on purring during his naps, which naturally came as an annoyance to the dog.

In the end, the dog ended up heaving another frustrated sigh as Figaro's purrs rang through his ears. If dogs were colorblind, why couldn't they be _deaf _too?

Pluto hoped the King and Queen would be returning back some time soon.


	44. Figaro III Barks of Silence

**Pluto's decisions regarding Figaro are starting to depend entirely on the mythological figures on his shoulders. I suggest that he should listen to the angel and not the devil, don't you?**

**Current Location: **_**Break Room, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 548 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Figaro III - Barks of Silence: The "Suffering" of Pluto Nash<span>

Pluto tapped the remote with his paw, watching the channels flicker by rapidly. There wasn't anything on during the afternoon, but there wasn't any harm trying.

So far, his search for a decent program turned up empty.

It didn't help that Figaro was constantly clawing at him either. After being forced to stay with the kitten for about an hour and a half. (Based entirely on estimation.) He had learned to tolerate the kitten's presence. But only to an extent. Figaro's current actions were definitely pushing the envelope.

It was then that the kitten swiped the remote from the dog out of sheer curiosity. Pluto's paw continued to melancholically tap the remote even though it was gone, it took him seconds to register that his paw was hitting the bare floor.

His eyes widened, and he looked at the kitten who was changing the channels. He let out a lowly growl and was about to take action, when an angel appeared on either one of his shoulders. The angel bore an uncanny resemblance to he dog, just in angelic attire.

"Uh-uh-uh! Pluto, my dear boy. What on earth are you doing? Those actions are highly inappropriate! How dare you even consider to harm your guest. You are the host, and you should start acting like one! What if Mickey were to come back and see you acting like this? My, my. How entirely childish of you!" the angel flew up to Pluto's head and smacked him with it's harp. Causing the dog to whimper in agony. At that moment, a devilish imp appeared on Pluto's other shoulder, whom also looked similar to the dog, just in satanic attire.

"Ahh, who cares? Let 'im burn, Pluto oh boy! Let 'im have it! Make that cat into cat stew! Make him regurgitate his insides out! Make him suffer, and have no mercy!" exclaimed the devil with a lowly chuckle.

"How dare you steer the poor boy astray? He should learn to make his own decisions, not promote violence!" chided the angel with a wagging index finger.

"He ain't no boy, stupid! He's a dog!"

"You shall not tell me what is a dog and what is not!"

"What, you think you's strong enough to take on me?"

"I'm definitely smart enough."

"Oh, buddy. You's just crossed the line!"

"Have at it!"

Pluto's pupils darted back at forth at the angel and devil. Both of which were now locked in hand to hand combat. The dog swiped at the two, and they disappeared, being no more than illusions in his mind.

The dog turned his head to look at Figaro, who was currently enjoying a documentary based on fish found in Atlantica. A question arose in the dog's mind regarding what to do with the kitten. Welcome him with tolerance? Or eat him?

Pluto scratched his head while thinking, and then shrugged. The true virtue of this predicament would come in due time. At least, he hoped it would.


	45. Figaro IV What A Friend Is

**The King decides to check in to see how Pluto and Figaro are doing while on a short break from his "important royalty duty". Let's join him in order to see what he sees!**

**Current Location: Library**_**, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 297 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Figaro IV- What A Friend Is<span>

Mickey stepped into the library quietly. With the royal meeting representitives were on lunch break for the hour, the King decided to check up on Pluto and Figaro. Minnie intially objected to the idea, she insisted that she would check up on them. After all, Figaro was her cat.

But Mickey had refused with a slight nervous chuckle. Being the gentleman that he was, he told her that he would do it simply out of kindness.

After sharing a brief eskimo kiss and a few minutes of walking. Here he was, in the library. He smiled at the sight he saw.

From his point of view, he saw both Pluto and Figaro. Seemingly sleeping before a static TV screen.

"Gosh, they sure do look like pals, ha ha!" Mickey gave his signature laugh, and quietly left the room to head back to the assembly. His fears of the dog not getting along with the adorable kitten were apparently dispelled.

With the King gone. Pluto growled, the real reason his paw was draped over the kitten was so he could get a grab at the remote. The remote Figaro just so happened to be sitting on.

Figaro responded with a threatening purr, which from far away, could be easily misinterpreted for a comfortable purr.

From atop Pluto's shoulders, the devil Pluto grinned. While the angel Pluto merely sighed in frustration. Were these animals _ever _going to get along? He would at least accept mutual respect for each other. He crossed his arms.

Matters would have to be taken into his own hands from now on...


	46. Figaro V Contradicting Sides

**The angel and devil entities living on Pluto's shoulders begin to quarrel over how Pluto should deal with Figaro, things are starting to get serious! Also, for those of you who are confused on who the angel and devil Pluto are. I'm just referencing the old Disney shorts. Whenever Pluto would be stuck in a situation in which he has to choose between right and wrong. An angel and a devil variation of him would appear on his shoulders, both urging the dog to choose a path. It was a unique way of displaying Pluto's thoughts through alternative methods.**

**Current Location: **_**Conference Room, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 484 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Figaro V - Contradicting Sides<span>

"How dare you utter such rubbish before my face? ! I demand that you disappear at once! You are causing nothing but bad thoughts to corrupt Pluto's mind and friendship with Figaro! How will he ever learn to tolerate his company if you keep bothering him?"

" 'Ahhhh, shut up! What's it to ya, anyway? The 'ol saps going to kill the cat anyways, And you're not gonna be there to see it!"

The bickering of the two spirits managed to take them all the way to where the assembly was being held. Fortunately, no one seemed to pay any attention to the two.

Well, up until that point, that is.

"Gosh, a-am I seein' double Plutos?" asked Mickey to himself, he hopped out of his chair quietly. "Uhh, I'll just be headin' to the bathroom, Minnie!"

With an excuse set in stone, Mickey caught up to the two Pluto look-alike spirits, "Alright, fellas. Am I seein' things, or did I just hear you two arguing about Pluto and my gal's kitten?"

The devil crossed his arms, looking up at the ceiling. "Ah, what it's to you, anyways? 'Ol meow meow has to kick the bucket, so long suckers!" before the angel or Mickey could do anything, the entity disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Meow meow has to the kick the bucket? Gosh, he doesn't mean-"

The angel zoomed in front of the King and grabbed him by his collar, shaking him vividly, "Oh yes! He does indeed mean that! You have to help me, Mickey! That devil Pluto holds great disdain for felines, and his failed attempts to get Pluto to see that and kill the poor thing have caused him to carry the deed himself! For lack of better word; He's going to try to awaken the darkness within Pluto!"

Mickey blinked, confused by the situation. "But who are ya anyway? And why do you two look like my dog? And uh, gosh. How do ya know my name?"

"I'll explain on the way, please help me Mickey! I can't lose this conscience job, not now! We must save Figaro and stop Pluto from being pressured into commiting evil. Follow me!" with that, the angel flew out of the conference room to catch up with the devil.

"But the...assembly..." muttered the King to no one in particular. He turned his face back to the assembly, nothing important was going on; And no one seemed to have noticed that he left his seat other than Minnie. Whom was convinced that he was in the restroom."

Mickey pondered what he should do briefly, and made a quick decision. "Welp. I guess I can always ask for a summary from Minnie."

The King summoned his keyblade to his hands, looking towards the exit. "I'm still not sure what's going on. But I do know Minnie'll sure be mad if anything happens to Figaro! And knowin' her, the faults going to be pinned on me!"


	47. Figaro VI I'll Have What He's Having

**Can Mickey and Pluto's angel stop Pluto's devil before it's too late? For the sake of this story going on, I sure hope so. **

**Current Location: **_**Library, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 481 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Figaro VI - I'll Have What He's Having<span>

Mickey and the angel couldn't have entered the room at a worse time. The devil Pluto had just cornered the real Pluto and Figaro in a corner. Surprisingly, from a distance. It seemed as if Pluto was defending the poor kitten.

"Gosh, you really weren't kiddin' about that devil guy! Shoot... So, ya said you two are basically his conscience, right?"

"Why yes, indeed! Well, I am mostly. I exist to make sure Pluto only does good! Yet the devil wants to him to live in the darkness! It's quite annoying, I should know. I have to live it daily."

Mickey chuckled, then focused his eyes on his target. He ran up to the devil and readied his keyblade, "Stop right there! No kitty is bein' hurt tonight! Not while I'm around!"

The devil tensed up and turned to greet the King and the angel. "Well, well, well! If it ain't the party crashers! You're too late though, this cat's about to be toast!"

"No, Minnie'll kill me if ya do! Think about what you're doing!"

"I tried, ya rodent! But my disdain for cats can't go overlooked no longer! I would have had goody two-shoes here do it, but apparently while I was gone. He learned how to tolerate this creep!" the devil snapped his fingers, pointing at Pluto with a scowl. Who in turn responded by biting that hand.

"Y'ow! W-why you little!" the spirit yelped in agony, grabbing his red hand. He used his other to flail his pitchfork around, his eyes were raging with anger.

"That's it for the lots of ya! This cat's going to a dead man's land; The kind where they tell not tales..." the devil snapped his free hand, and Figaro became trapped in a glass sphere. He meowed and meowed, but alas, it was no use.

"See ya later, suckers! I'm getting rid of this feline for good!" the devil chuckled like a maniac before shooting both Figaro and him upward through the roof. Something only possible for a spiritual entity like him.

The angel was the first to react, "Unhand that poor thing, you, you, you cretin!" he yelled. He too, faded through the roof in an attempt to catch up to him.

Mickey and Pluto were left to gawk at the sight, when everything was calm again. They stared at each other blankly, "Boy. Ya sure do got a lot of colorful consciences, ha ha!"

Pluto barked and the two shared a mild laugh. There was still work that was needed to be done, and Pluto scooped Mickey up onto his back to serve that purpose.

"W-woah! Steady boy, steady!" Mickey exclaimed, he gasped slightly. Never before had he ridden a dog like a horse, so this was a fresh experience.

Once he steadied himself, he pointed towards the door. "Alright, Pluto! Let's follow that devil and get Figaro back!"


	48. Figaro VII You Gotta Be Kitten Me!

**The arc continues as Mickey and Pluto race to save Figaro! Apologies for the pun in today's chapter. I just couldn't help it. **

**Current Location: **_**Rooftop, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 357 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Figaro VII - You Gotta Be Kitten Me!<span>

"Woah, woah, woah! Slow down, Pluto! I can barely hang on!" yelped Mickey, although his words may have been a tad exaggerated. He was having trouble, but the worst he was experiencing was just random bounces here and there.

Throughout their little escapade through the castle hallways, many brooms were knocked over. Those that jumped out of the way just in time shook their artificial fists in anger.

Their rubbish romp was justified by their brilliant speed. In no time, Pluto managed to carry the King all the way up the castle's tallest tower; And only a door stood before them. The very door that lead to the castle rooftops.

Pluto let out a bark in a questionable tone, noticing a certain cop-out; And Mickey scratched his cranium in order to answer his query. When he realized there was no logical response, he eased his head towards his pet and moved his pupils toward the ceiling.

"I 'unno, Pluto. Gosh, this shouldn't really be takin' seriously anyways. Not like it's real, ha ha! Know what I mean?"

Pluto shrugged using his ears, unaware of what to think of the fourth wall they had just broke. Instead, he decided to just move the scene forward.

The dog kicked down the door and jumped onto the rooftop with a growl. Instantly, they noticed the devil Pluto. Figaro was clamped in his tiny claw-like hands. The poor kitten was a pinch away from a drop off the rooftop.

The two joined the angel Pluto just as the devil halted them. All three of them gritted their teeth at the sight, who would be so evil to do something as bad as killing a cat?

Meanwhile, various enchanted brooms who questioned the actions of Mickey and Pluto walked out onto the rooftop. They surrounded the lot of them and began cheering, pounding their fists in the air, and unless the King had bad eyes. Also _making bets._

Enraged by the nonsense, the devil snapped his fingers; And the roof was covered in flames. Despite the spike in violence, the brooms weren't frightened one bit.

It was nonsensical pandemonium in the making.


	49. Figaro VIII What a Cattastrophe!

**The final chapter of this arc! And hooray, almost fifty chapters! :3 Please read and review, guys!**

**Current Location: **_**Rooftop, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 907 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Figaro VIII - What A Cat-Tastrophe!<span>

Mickey and Pluto looked at the flames that surrounded them. They definitely weren't high enough to jump over. The enchanted brooms attempted to collaborate by dumping water on the flames, but to little avail.

The King glared at the devil Pluto with a disapproving scowl. "How could someone so small be so malevolent?" muttered the mouse to himself.

The devil clicked his tongue, "Right. No use in wastin' any time further! Pluto, I'm givin' ya one last chance to kill the kitty on your own. Do it, and I'll go away. Come on, who's going to care if you let him kick the bucket, am I right?"

Pluto tensed, staying still. But in the end he shook his head. He growled and sent a bark towards the devil's way.

"Fine, fine. You're not interested. I get it. Wells too bad for you! This kitty going down!" Figaro mewed softly. He wasn't really liking his supposed fate. Then again, who would? Quite frankly, he was petrified of the ordeal.

The devil dropped the cat below; And the deed was done. Or so he thought.

"Not so fast, you cretin!"

Using his abnormal speed, the angel Pluto raced down the castle and managed to catch Figaro. He purred happily in response.

The angel flew Figaro back upward, but found great trouble in doing so. "Oh dear! Pluto and Mickey, my boys! You'll have to finish this off for good! I am in no state to take him out on my own, lest you desire Figaro to be dropped." his wings flappred vigorously in the wind. He was desparately trying to save every last bit of stamina he had.

"Gosh, what do we do, Pluto?" asked Mickey, Pluto barked and edged closer to the devil. The King followed him, eager to get in on his plan.

"Gah! I knew you'd wreck things, ya goody goody, looks like I have to take _you_ out too!" the devil Pluto charged up a shot in his pitchfork; And the angel widened his eyes, for he knew what the devil had in mind.

"Pluto! Catch, quickly!" the angel exclaimed, using all of his might, he threw Figaro into the air. The kitten flew towards Pluto, who was left to decide whether or not to catch him.

The angel dodged the devil's fireball just in time too, but this only angered the latter entity further; Whom threw his arms to his sides in frustration.

Meanwhile, Pluto jumped up into the air, and caught Figaro just as the angel proposed. He decieded that, even after all this time, annoyance, and lack of tolerance the dog had. No one deserved to be thrown off of a building. Not even stupid, ignorant cats.

Pluto placed the cat down, and he immediately began to rub up against him.

Mickey ran past the two, right up the devil Pluto himself. "Hey, devil dog! Why don't ya try pickin' on someone your own size?"

The devil, infuriated, turned around with his pitchfork still armed, "Someone your own size? What on earth are you- Huh? !"

"Someone, like my keyblade!" Mickey smirked as he pointed his keyblade at the entity, the weapon shot out a beam of pure light. Which pierced through the devil on contact.

He screamed in agony while light escaped from his body. In no time, and rather abruptly, the light escaped from him and surrounded the rooftop. When it faded out, both the devil and the flames were gone.

The angel was the first to react, he spun around both Pluto and Mickey elegantly, "Well done, lads! Well done, indeed! I'm ever so proud of the both of you, you've managed to seal Pluto's evil thoughts within his heart! Tremendous a deed it was!"

"Gosh, ha ha! I was just trying to be helpful. I do it everyday actually!" Mickey scratched the back of his neck casually. It definitely wouldn't be the first time he helped out a friend in need.

"Well, I suppose it's time I make my way as well. If no one's there to look after that cretin, who knows what he'll end up doing next." the angel sighed, but cracked a smile when he saw the mouse and dog share a nod.

Without further delay, the angel turned into ball of light, and retreated back to it's home within Pluto's subconscious. The sight astonished both Mickey, Figaro, and Pluto, and before the three even knew it. He was gone. As were the enchanted brooms, all of which had left earlier once the flames were out.

Pluto fell to the ground, gazing off the roof to the precious view of Disney Castle's courtyard below. Figaro climbed atop Pluto's forehead to watch the sight as well.

Mickey was about to leave to go back to the conference, but stopped in his tracks when he noticed Pluto wasn't leaving.

He went back and sat at the edge of the roof, casting his eyes downward at the beauty of the hedge gardens.

"Welp, I guess the assembly can wait after all." he quietly commented, Pluto replied with a happy bark; And Figaro sent his similar response in the form of a meow.

"Thank goodness, you're safe though, Figaro. Who'd know what Minnie would have done if somethin' bad would'a happened to ya!"

The thought of what could have happened frightened the cat, and he dug his claws into Pluto's skull to emphasize his fright.

Pluto merely groaned in pain.


	50. Dirty Job

**Ugh, test, test, test. All this week. Then we get a break. Then more testing. It never ends! Ah well, two shorties are coming up. So be prepared :3**

**Current Location: **_**Hedge Gardens, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 138 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Dirty Job<span>

Mickey surveyed the hedge gardens, they were a lovely sight; But they were in need of a fine trimming.

The mouse would have to tell one of the brooms to get on it right away.

As he continued to trek through the area, he took a shortcut around the hedge trimmed to resemble his good friend, Peter Pig. **[1]** That way, he could get back to the castle quicker and continue about his day.

However, his eyes caught sight of something that dared to melt his retinas.

A pile.

But not just any pile.

_The _pile.

Mickey frowned, it was obvious who was to blame. He shook his head, and muttered something about the dog knowing where the newspaper was; And why he never used it.

He would have to get a broom to get that fixed, as well.

* * *

><p><strong>[1]: Peter Pig is a friend of Mickey's who debuted alongside Donald Duck in <strong>_**The Wise Little Hen**_**, since then. He has made infrequent apperances along with Mickey's other classical circle of friends. Which included himself, Peter, Donald, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, and Horace Horsecollar. This was before Minnie and Daisy were set as prominent characters. As well as before Pluto was Mickey's official pet. Although Peter Pig doesn't appear at all today, his most notable appearance was being a member of Mickey's band back in the old famous '30s short,**_** The Band Concert**_**.**

**Your welcome for the history lesson :3.**


	51. Vacation

**Here's the next chapter of the day, hehe, only 49 more to go!**

**Current Location: **_**Library, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 95 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Vacation<span>

The King fell into his armchair with a thud, throwing the letters onto the table with clear uninterest.

They were just bills, automatic responses, thank you's, and requests from citizens that he's carried out himself more than enough times.

He blew a gust of air in an effort to keep himself up. All this work definitely wasn't going to finish himself.

Sometimes Mickey wondered if he could just have a day-off. He instantly shook the thought away however, as the realization dawned upon him.

He was the only one capable of accomplishing all this stuff.


	52. Letters

**Another day, another chapter, hehe, let's do this! ^^"**

**Current Location:Library **_**, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 93 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Letters<span>

_"_.._and please write back to us, Unca' Mickey!"_

_"Y-yeah! We know being a King is hard, but you can't forget your nephews, right?"_

Mickey folded up the letter. Smiling warmly, he hadn't heard from them in a while. So it was a nice treat after the work he had to go through that day.

The King looked down to Pluto, and gave him a quick pat on his head. "Gosh, I should probably write Morty and Ferdie back. Wouldn't want to keep 'em waiting, ha ha!" **[1]**

Pluto barked happily towards the mouse's decision.

* * *

><p><strong>[1]: Morty and Ferdie are Mickey's lesser-known nephews. Much like Huey, Dewey, and Louie are to Donald.<strong>.


	53. Nightmares

**These tests are tiring me out, alas, you have to do what'cha gotta do though! Let's continue on down the line.**

**Current Location: **_**Mickey's Bedroom, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 99 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Nightmares<span>

Pluto's eyes snapped opened, a feeling of distress was haunting him. He shot himself upward and barked at a high pitch. After realizing he was once again safe in the comfort of his bed, he fell back into it.

He felt a warm hand grasp his head, and soothingly rub it to his liking.

After discerning reality from illusion and feeling calm once more, the dog fell back to sleep. His low murmers proof that he was snoozing.

Mickey retreated his hand from Pluto's head, and turned to his side on his bed.

That technique never failed to work.


	54. Dreams

**Annnnd, tests are over for the week! Well, for now, that is.**

**Current Location: **_**Mickey's Bedroom, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 143 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Dreams<span>

"You had a dream last night? Gosh, do ya still remember what it's about?" asked Mickey from within his closet. He was changing to start the day anew, and during that time, he talked to Pluto, Mostly about events that happened the previous day.

He received a bark in response.

"Only in parts? Well gee, why don't you try drawing it? That's what I do whenever I want to remember a dream!" suggested the King. Pluto barked and got down to it.

Minutes later, Mickey walked out of the closet. Pluto was gone, probably off to the dining room in search of breakfast.

As he placed his hand on the doorknob to go out, he noticed a drawing left on his coffee table.

Mickey picked it up and scratched his head, unsure of what to make of the various scribbles and paw prints.


	55. Tricks

**Starting off the week in a good way, with a chapter!~**

**Current Location: **_**Colonnade, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 218 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Tricks<span>

"Ha ha! Alright, boy, let's see what ya know! Can ya gimmie a rollover?" Mickey asked with a raise of his fist in glee.

Pluto nodded, and managed to roll over with ease.

"Gosh, that was perfect! How's about playin' dead?"

Pluto gave another nod to assure his owner that the order would be obeyed. He slapped his paw to his forehead, and dramatically weeped until he fell to the floor.

"Great! Hmm, can ya beg?"

The dog got up from his position and performed the requested act. He received a jellybean for his efforts.

Mickey snapped his fingers in amazement, "Hot dog! Ya really got it today, Pluto! Now for the dealbreaker, speak!"

Pluto gasped, his ears sticking upward. Ah, the old "speak" trick. He stuck a hand within a pocket in his fur, digging around for certain doodad. When his nail struck the item, he carefully picked it out and tapped the "play" button.

A man of obvious British descent could be heard over the tape recorder. He calmed his throat before speaking in an ever gentle voice, "How do you do?"

The recording ended, and Pluto pocketed the recorder again. Mickey was left in a state of confusion, he scratched his head and then shrugged.

"Uhh, gosh. Maybe we gotta work on that speak, Pluto."


	56. Locked

**Hopefully my week of relaxation doesn't come to a quick end anytime soon. Also, please read and review!**

**Current Location : **_**Colonnade, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 139 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Locked<span>

Mickey placed a hand to his chin, staring at the dusty cobwebbed door before him. "Welp, know this is supposed to be a storage room, but gosh. I think I ended up misplacin' the key a good while back."

A good while back was certainly an understatement.

He placed his hands in his pockets with blind hope that the key would be in one of them. Sadly, it wasn't.

Now back at step one, the King pondered what his next move should be. But it wasn't until he accidentally summoned his keyblade that he realized the answer was there all along.

After a blunt facepalm towards the discovery, the door was quickly opened.

Mickey stepped into the long-forgotten storage room, unsurprisingly, he found it empty.

"Gosh, now that I got the room open. What do I put _in _it?"


	57. Bond

**Thanks for reviewing, Argen! Greatly appreciated.**

**Current Location: **_**N/A**_

**Timeframe:**_** N/A**_

**Word Count: 67 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Bond<span>

Even in the hardest of times.

When either one was annoyed. At times possibly annoyed at each other.

Deep down, they knew they were just mad. None of the words said during those times were true. Even if one of them lacked the ability to actually talk.

Eventually, they would come to a mutual understanding.

Learning from their mistakes would just lead to their bond growing, anyway.


	58. Stuck

**I'm so close to 60 chapters, it feels great to know that I've made such progress on both this and **_**100 Goof-Ups**_**!**

**Current Location: **_**Courtyard, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 55 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Stuck<span>

Pluto's squirming and howl's came to a close as Mickey hurled him over his shoulders.

"Gosh, this is the fifth time this week you've gotten stuck in that tree! Gee, why's that?" asked the King as he descended down the ladder.

Pluto barked quietly, he would never directly admit how tricky those alley cats were.


	59. Revenge

**Ugh, testing is getting closer and closer. Hope it doesn't take too much of a toll on me! **

**Current Location: **_**Alleyway, Disney Town**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 118 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Revenge<span>

Pluto readied himself near the dumpster, anxiously waiting for the stray felines that just loved to tease him.

Unfortunately, they never showed up. Even worse, the waiting took it's toll on the dog, and he ended up sleeping just outside their hiding spot. He assured himself that in the morning, he'd have his revenge.

When he did wake up however, he was utterally baffled as to how he ended up within the vile insides of the dumpster.

It took a few seconds, but after putting two and two together. He realized his overnight fate.

Pluto growled, causing his face to stretch the crude black marker drawings scribbled on him. Those cats would pay, one day.

Definitely not today.


	60. Chess

**Mickey and Pluto playing chess? Hmm, haven't seen that before...**

**Current Location:**_** Audience Chamber, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 198 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Chess<span>

Mickey narrowed his eyes, awaiting for the dog to make his next move. He was sure that his previous one had set his victory in stone.

Pluto moved his paw towards his pawn, but quickly shook his head, throwing the idea out of consideration. His long floppy ears scratched at his head, although determined to make a game-breaking decision, he was unable to locate any concrete move that would give him that chance.

In the end, he settled to move his knight across the board in an otherwise basic move.

This proved to be a mistake though, as Mickey had him right where he wanted him. He moved his bishop and easily overtook Pluto's knight. With another space available, he zig-zagged across the field and in a seemingly-impossible technique, he managed to conquer Pluto's remaining kingdom.

With the game set, the mouse proudly crossed his arms and closed his eyes, relaxing back into his armchair.

He cracked his eye back open at the sound of shuffling, and was surprised to see Pluto setting the board back up. It was apparent that he wasn't too fond of the game's result.

"Gosh, alright alrighty! Best two out of three, then?"


	61. Crickets

**Looks like something is disrupting Pluto from enjoying a good night's sleep. What possibly could it be now?**

**Current Location:**_** Mickey's Bedroom, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 137 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Crickets<span>

Pluto's eye twitched twice rapidly. Attempting to close his eyes was a futile scenario.

In fact, anything he did at this point would be futile.

Everytime he tried to close his eyes, they would just snap back open seconds later.

It was that infernal chirping again, and even worse, it was about to be summer. So more of the hooligans were bound to be on the way.

Pluto looked over at the sleeping image of King Mickey. He briefly wondered how the insects didn't bother him.

Actually, thoughts regarding that soon turned into thoughts about how it was rare that the King would be bothered by anything _at all._

As the crickets continued to ring in the dog's ears, Pluto grunted and covered his head with his ears.

To him, their cries of joy were no symphony.


	62. Stake Out

**Another chapter! Dang, less than 40 to go till we're done!**

**Current Location:**_** Castle Ramparts, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 90 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Stake-Out<span>

Mickey raised his eyebrow at Pluto's current position. He was hunched over, nose flat on the rampart. His focus looked intent on following whatever was on the other side of the castle wall.

The King, confused by the ordeal, traversed up the ramparts himself to get a closer view.

When he got close enough to see what Pluto was so bent on viewing. He raised his eyebrow in confusion.

The mouse left the dog in peace, but continued to question his reasoning for spying on a litter of stray cats.


	63. Trap

**Thanks for reviewing Argen, although I think Pluto was more invested in stalking their activities than attempting to make amends. :P**

**Current Location:**_** Basement, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 158 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Trap<span>

Pluto sniffed the ground of the basement, it was dark, and being the bloodhound he was. Smelling the area was a suitable substitute to seeing.

Detecting no sight of the ball he had lost within the basement's dark depths. He opted to search elsewhere, when a horrid stench entered his nostrils.

The dog tensed up and cringed. He would have left right then and there, but his curiosity urged him to explore the source of the foul odor.

Upon closer inspection, he found the fiend responsible for the deed. The _deceased _fiend.

Pluto sighed in relief, his beliefs that some treacherous monster lurking had been false. Rather, it was just a dead, plain, mouse caught in a mouse trap.

He immediately recalled that Mickey was in charge of pest control within the castle, which ultimately brought him to his final conclusion.

Did the King unknowingly just take a part in killing off a member of his own species?


	64. Colors

**Yeah, Pluto is a bloodhound. They revealed that in his debut appearance actually!**

**Current Location:**_** N/A**_

**Timeframe:**_** N/A**_

**Word Count: 97 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Colors<span>

Often times, when instructed to perform a task regarding color. Pluto wouldn't exactly carry it out as intended.

Like all dogs, he saw the world in limited colors as opposed to humans. The entire world around him was visually unimpressive as a result.

It was like he was in some sort of unappealing sepia cartoon.

He didn't really mind though, since he figured he wasn't really missing out on anything visually spectactular.

Then again, he probably was. But he didn't want to disappoint himself by giving him false hope that he'll live long enough to experience it.


	65. Scent

**Woah, GrygyFlzr. You managed to predict today's chapter subject and you didn't even know it! Also, testing's done for now! It starts up again two weeks from now on Thursday. Oh boy, I absolutely **_**can't**_** wait for that...**

**Current Location: **_**N/A**_

**Timeframe:**_** N/A**_

**Word Count: 112 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Scent<span>

As a bloodhound. Pluto's sense of smell was more than just adequate. He could lock onto any scent, and track it down as long as if it was still in the area, and provided he was given an item belonging to the target beforehand.

It had it's pros, it had it's cons. On one hand, he was great at hide and seek because of this. On the other, not all scents he picked up were fragrant.

In the end, if it wasn't for his love of exploration. He probably would have saw it as a disadvantage, or at the very least. A neutral understanding that it lacked any sort of benefit for him.


	66. Nature

**I've actually been tinkering around with the idea of a crossover between both stories, but in the end. The concept was scrapped because I thought two sides of the same story would be tedious. Maybe a short one-off chapter later down the line, **_**maybe**_**. But nothing's concrete until Goof-Up's story arc comes to a close.**

**Current Location: **_**N/A**_

**Timeframe:**_** N/A**_

**Word Count: 154 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Nature<span>

Ever since becoming King following the defeat of Captain Pete of the Royal Guard. Musketeer Mickey, or rather. King Mickey as he is now known. Always thought over the idea of having children. Sucessors to rule over if something happened.

Unfortunately, that idea would never go into fruition. As it turns out, his dear Minnie was a rare case. The kind unable to bear a son.

Or any child, as a matter of fact.

Mickey spent years researching what had befell the two, but he failed to find any beneficial results. Aside from adoption, the hope of having a child seemed to be a lost hope.

However, Mickey was okay with that, and he presumed Minnie was as well. He loved her no matter what. And perhaps. Perhaps that was enough. There must have been good reason that fate turned out the way it did. It was nature.

And nature could not be changed.


	67. Darkness

**Better start using these days before testing as much as I can before it starts!**

**Current Location: **_**N/A**_

**Timeframe:**_** N/A**_

**Word Count: 139 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Darkness<span>

It was an odd thing really.

Despite how many times Pluto traveled within the darkness, he was never affected by it.

He couldn't even count how many times he had traveled using a Corridor of Darkness. There had been many, many instances where he had to use those portals in order to move around.

Speaking of that, the dog was at a lost as to how he summoned the portals in the first place. Was it his doing on his own, or a nearby helper? If it was his doing, he surely didn't know how to control it.

Either way, the chances of losing yourself into the darkness due to a Corridor are more likely than surviving. So, that left one final question remaining. One that Pluto found quite silly, to be honest.

Was darkness just immune to canines?


	68. Prime

**Mickey knows he's still hip with today's generation!...Or is he?**

**Current Location: **_**Town Plaza, Disney Town**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 309 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Prime<span>

Mickey handed over required amount of munny to the shopkeeper. Despite ruling over the world of Disney Town, he insisted that he still pay for all services like any other citizen. That's just because that was the type of person he was.

The King accepted the ice cream bar with delight, already anxious to open the treat's wrapper and eat it.

The shopkeeper gave Mickey the proper amount of change, but the mouse insisted that he should keep it. However, the shopkeeper refused, claiming that it was the least he could do for him.

Finding that furthering the conversation would be pointless, Mickey relunctantly accepted the change with a smile, "Thanks again, fella!" said the mouse as he walked away.

Placing the change back in his wallet, he noticed something particular about it.

"That's funny, my driver's license is about to expire!" Mickey squinted at the small text, it was definitely ending soon. He couldn't even recall the last time he had renewed it.

Double-checking the card, it was indeed old. In fact, the picture of Mickey displayed on it was from decades ago. The King still managed to remember it though, mostly because it was from a familiar time in his prime.

He immediately shook off the word "prime" in his mind. He was still hip and energetic, who was to say that he was going to grow old and die from exhaustion?

Mickey examined the photo that accompanied the license, he sure looked energetic in it. Steering a steamboat and all. It was like a laborer's fantasy come true.

Putting the wallet in his pocket, he traversed back to the castle, ice cream in tow. On the way there, he whistled an all-familiar tune that was always associated with that boat.

He nodded to himself, if anything, he still had a quite few good years in him.


	69. Planets

**Mickey decides to educate Pluto on the wonders of space!**

**Current Location: **_**Hedge Garden, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 201 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Planets<span>

"Welp. That one's the Sun, but I'm pretty sure you already know that one! We're in the Realm of Light, which is somewhere far off the distance of the Solar System. It's a complicated process." Mickey chuckled, pointing to the next object on the book. After adjusting his telescope, he continued with the demonstration.

"This one's Mercury. It's the closest planet to the Sun!" the King said as Pluto analyzed the page. He pointed to the next one for him to explain.

"That's Venus. It's really hot there. You wouldn't like it, trust me." Pluto nodded, and checked the telescope to get a better view of it, "And this is Earth."

Mickey pointed to the next planet, "This is Mars. It's infamous for havin' alien life. After this planet, there's a big asteroid belt that separates the inner ones from the outer ones. See here? I'll list 'em."

Pluto nodded, and he continued.

"Jupiter."

"Saturn."

"Uranus."

"Neptune."

Pluto pointed to the last one with his paw; and Mickey was about to tell him the name. Until he realized the pink elephant in the room.

"And...This one's Pluto." the King noted. Prepping for the confusion that Pluto was going to undergo.


	70. Battleship

**So if you haven't already guessed from the chapter's title, I saw Battleship today, **_**yeeeeah. **_**And the award to most obnoxious film adaption goes to...**

**Current Location: **_**Library, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 212 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Battleship<span>

Mickey frowned at the results of the turn. Pluto's intergalactic machinery was too much for his mere insignificant naval ships. (More like _ship._ All of his others were under sea level by now.) Or so it _seemed_, he could have had the upper hand. Emphasis on _could have_. It was just that the dog had tricked him in the previous turn.

"Are you sure you're playing fair? I'm pretty dang'got sure I would have sunken your ship if it wasn't for that technique of yours!"

Pluto denied the King's accuses of cheating by barking, and then crossing his arms (As well as his ears.) together for added effect. Mickey still wanted to clarify if his technique was allowed, but he knew that the rule book was long lost and forgotten in the closet, and he knew his protests would go ignored anyway.

"Welp. I guess I'll believe you for now, but I'm gonna win this, see? Let's continue!" the mouse completed his turn, getting close to sinking the first of Pluto's five ships. Just one more, and he would be a step closer to the game's goal.

Unfortunately for Mickey, the next move would be the one to ultimately end the game; and not in the method he wanted it to, either.


	71. Not Quite The Upper Hand

**While on a stroll in the garden, Mickey encounters a sight that he's seen countless times before.**

**Location:_ Hedge Gardens, Disney Castle_**

**Timeframe:_ After KHII; Before Re:coded_**

**Word Count: 198 words**

* * *

><p><span>Not Quite The Upper Hand<span>

Mickey heaved a sigh. It hadn't even been the afternoon yet and Pluto already got himself into trouble; for a habit that he almost always couldn't get rid of.

The King brought himself a ladder, and begin to traverse up it, "Gosh, I just don't understand why you keep making these rope traps, and why you keep trapping yourself in them. Is this some sort of practical joke?"

Pluto would have barked, but the duct tape on his mouth prevented him from doing so. Instead, he shook his head vigorously, and expected the King to take that as fact.

Mickey took out a pair of scissors, and sliced the rope into two, freeing the upside-down Pluto. After getting down the ladder, he also peeled the duct tape from his mouth.

"Now, no more of this funny business, ya hear? I won't always be around to save ya!" chided the King. He went about his daily rounds again, leaving Pluto alone. To which the cats hiding within the bushes responded by showing him their cold, evil, deadly grins.

Pluto barked, scaring the felines off. At that moment, he swore it would be the final time they would startle him


	72. Authority

**I suppose that Hasbro just wanted to milk some money, and making a movie dedicated to a board game was just the money hook they needed. Thus, Battleship "The Movie" was born.**

**Current Location: **_**N/A**_

**Timeframe:**_** N/A**_

**Word Count: 91 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Authority<span>

Pluto didn't get it. He was a dog wasn't he?

Of course he was, and his best friend Mickey, was a mouse.

Therein lied the confusion. How was it that they were both animals, yet the inferior species was somehow Pluto's superior?

It wasn't something that bothered him. Just confused him. Shouldn't it have been the other way around?

The worst of it all, however, was that that wasn't even close to the most puzzling conumdrum he had encountered.

The whole thing regarding Goofy and him was an entirely different story.


	73. Lessons I Math

**The week I feared has finally started. Testing. I've made such a fuss about it that I forgot it was still coming! Well, today's test wasn't that hard...**

**Anywho, a new story arc starts now. Mickey teaching Pluto about various subjects in a classroom-like setting!**

**Current Location: **_**Library, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 140 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Lessons I - Math<span>

Mickey pointed his Keyblade towards the chalk board, which helped direct Pluto's attention to it. The King figured that an intelligent dog was also a sophisticated and well-respected one, and decided that Pluto should aim for that same goal.

"Alright Pluto, let's start with somethin' small. What do ya make of this problem here?" he tapped the Keyblade on the board, a simple problem being that it was the first day.

_Two plus two._

It took some time, more time than Mickey thought it would take. But the dog eventually solved the problem, he barked, grabbing Mickey's attention.

Pluto slipped his answer sheet over to the King, and he read it.

Needless to say, he was shocked by the response.

_Twenty-two._

Mickey dropped to the floor on his back, there was _much_ work that was needed to be done here.


	74. Lessons II Reading

**Well, Pluto isn't that good at simple math. What about reading?**

**Current Location: **_**Library, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 141 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Lessons II - Reading<span>

"The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog!" Mickey said with a smile, he used his Keyblade to direct Pluto's attention to the board, where the phrase had been written to help Pluto in comprehending it.

"Now Pluto, that sentence contains all the letters in the English alphabet. Gosh, ain't that neat? Anywho, for today's lesson, all I want ya to do is repeat the sentence as good as possible. Just read it, and say it, that's it."

Pluto narrowed his eyes, staring at the chalkboard. He scratched his chin lightly with his claws. Following a short period of thinking, he opened his mouth.

"_Arf bark bark ruff woof ruff woof bark arf!_"

The King scratched his head, as if realizing the exclusion of something very important.

"Gosh, maybe I should'a taught ya phonics first..."


	75. Lessons III Phonics

**Mickey decides to teach Pluto the wonders of phonics before progressing onto reading. Let's see how Pluto fares! Oh, and look, only twenty-five chapters remain after this one, neat!**

**Current Location: **_**Library, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 242 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Lessons III - Phonics<span>

"Alright, Pluto! I'll say a sound, and you gotta repeat it as best as ya can, okay? Look at the board for the sound too if ya need it." Mickey explained, he tapped his Keyblade to the chalkboard, where he had generously written the sounds that both long and short versions of the letter A make.

"Gosh, ya ready?"

Pluto barked and clasped his paws together, confirming that he was prepared.

"Alright, repeat after me. _Ahhhhhhhhhhh!_"

"_Arrrrrrrrrrf!_"

"Good, good. But you're replacing the "H" with an "R" and an "F". Try it with the "H". Let's see if you can do it, _Ahhhhhhhhhhh!_"

"_Arrrrrrrrrf!_"

Mickey scratched his chin, why was it that teaching dogs the English language was so difficult? If Goofy could do it, then so can Pluto.

The King cracked a smile, he had gotten an idea, "I got it! Pluto. When tryin' to make the letter "A" sound, try opening your mouth as wide as ya can. Think that you're at the vet!"

The very thought of the idea of being at the vet was absolutely petrifying to Pluto, the possible things that the veterinarian could do to him were scarring his mind.

Frightened by the thoughts, Pluto screamed with all of his might, "_Ahhhhhhhhhh!"_

Mickey smiled, jumping up and down happily, "That's it Pluto! Ya got it! Oh boy, we're makin' tons of progress today!"

Needless to say, the success brought Pluto's energetic smile back to his face.


	76. Lessons IV Penmanship

**The lessons continue, with penmanship now!**

**Current Location: **_**Library, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 203 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Lessons IV - Penmanship<span>

"Alright Pluto! In order to put your new reading comprehension skills to the test, we have 'ta work on your penmanship! The answers you've been writin' down so far look crooked, and that ain't that impressive. So let's try a few exercises to remedy that!" Mickey directed Pluto's attention to the chalkboard once again, tapping it with the tip of Star Seeker.

Pluto barked. His pencil was neatly secured within his left ear.

"Let's try somethin' simple first. How's about the letter "O"?"

Pluto nodded and moved the pencil to his mouth, he fiddled around with it in order to properly allign the tip away from his mouth. After that, he planted the tip to the paper, looking as if he had smacked his face against the air.

In short, it was an amusing gesture.

When he was finished writing, he bit the paper and pulled it up so Mickey could see the results.

Mickey scratched his chin, it _was_ a closed shape. Except it looked more akin to an _oval_ than a circle.

"Gosh, welp. Not everyone can draw a perfect circle on their first go. It's harder than ya think it is. How about we try moving onto the letter "I"?"


	77. Lessons V Writing

**Now that Pluto's penmanship has improved, it's time to move onto the full course!**

**Current Location: **_**Library, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 201 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Lessons V - Writing<span>

"Righty now, Pluto! Now that we finally got ya to write down each and every letter of the alphabet, we can move onto sentences. How's about writing that phrase I told ya about earlier? "The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog." do that, and we'll see if you've finally mastered literature!"

Pluto nodded and eagerly grabbed the pencil, scrawling away almost immediately. Mickey smiled at the sight, he was delighted that the dog was such a motivated and quick learner. Even if sometimes he did miss the mark.

Pluto was finished with the task in under a minute, the shortest amount of time he took for all of his assignments so far. The King blinked when Pluto had tapped him, initially believing that he hadn't finished that early.

Mickey received the sheet of paper and looked over it, it was the full sentence, just like he had asked for. A few crooked angles here and there, but those could be bumped out later. The one thing that did stood out, made his eyes cringe.

"Ah, gosh Pluto. Not _all _letters have to be in caps, ya know? That kinda ticks more people off than you would think, ha ha!


	78. Lessons VI Chemistry

**Now that Pluto's "proven" himself in literature, it time to move on to the next unit!**

**_Location: Library, Disney Castle_**

**_Timeframe: After KHII; Before Re:coded_**

**Word Count: 213 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Lessons VI - Chemistry<span>

Pluto barked, unsure of what was about to take place.

"Gosh, nothing's going to go wrong, Pluto! Just relax! I already told ya how to mix the serum, now you just gotta mix it yourself. " Mickey assured as he strapped goggles on his face, allowing the thick elastic to give his face a slap.

Mickey grabbed the solution, placing it in front of the dog, "Now here's the final part. Just mix in those two fluids over there with this big one, and we'll get the product we've been searchin' for!"

Pluto nodded, gulped, and grabbed the two bottles. He carefully poured the first one into the second one, and mixed them together until they formed a new solution and a new color.

With that, he shook the solution gently and poured it into the big container. He slowly mixed them together until they formed one final liquid. The dog sighed a sigh of relief and wiped sweat from his brow.

Unfortunately, signs of trouble shot through the roof the second the container started rumbling. Mickey noticed it too, and gasped in horror as the bottle overflowed and started to fizz.

"Gosh, h-hit the deck!" exclaimed the King, the both of them dove behind an overturned table to wait for the oncoming explosion.


	79. Lessons VII Art

**This next subject should be simple enough for Pluto to grasp. Also, after tomorrow, only twenty chapters will be left!**

**Current Location: **_**Library, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 140 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Lessons VII - Art<span>

Mickey broke the paintbrush, sending both halves of the utensil into the trash. "Righty now Pluto! We're going to try art now, don't worry, it's the favorite subject of lots of people! That means that there's little thinkin' involved, ha ha!"

"Unfortunately, your paws look a little too big to have a comfortable grip on these brushes. So I'm letting you just paint with your paws, okay? And uh, don't get anything dirty, please!"

Pluto nodded, but he still had one question. He barked in a confused tone, letting the King know of his query.

"Oh, gosh! Of course, you can draw anything ya want _anywhere _ya want!-"

Pluto smiled, and immediately threw a bucket-full of paint over Mickey, who yelped in surprise.

"_Gyah! _Y-ya didn't let me finish, anywhere ya want..._on the canvas! _Not on me!"


	80. Lessons VIII Home Economics

**After washing himself off, Mickey proceeds to teach Pluto about the wonders of home economics! For today's task, he's in charge of making a whole meal for the two of them! How ever will he pull it off?**

**Current Location: **_**Library, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 160 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Lessons VIII - Home Economics<span>

Pluto removed his chef's hat and apron. He had really outdone himself this time.

He barked, signaling the King to come over and experience his culinary genius.

Mickey was still rather hesitant at putting Pluto in charge of cooking that night's dinner, but he was a risky person. Besides, he was the one who taught him. Although in retrospect, he could just be pandering his own actual talent.

The King sat down in his seat and Pluto eagerly removed the metal lids that hid each dish. It was then that Mickey's jaws dropped.

Practically every meal Pluto had whipped up was made out of or at least contained cheese.

Mickey eventually got a hold of himself before he could get too out of hand. He crossed his arms, and stared bluntly at Pluto, who held a sheepish grin.

"Gosh, Pluto. Number one rule of cooking: Nobody likes a suck-up."


	81. Lessons IX Geography

**Pluto seems to be making progress, but is he? There's only a few more lessons left, so only time will tell!**

**Current Location: **_**Library, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 172 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Lessons IX - Geography<span>

"Now Pluto, in order to remember North, East, South, and West. Just think of this, "Never eat sour watermelons!" that way, you'll remember them because the first letter of each word corresponds to a direction, get it?"

Pluto nodded and barked, allowing Mickey to continue.

"Excellent! Now what do you think of when you hear that phrase?"

Pluto scratched his chin, he ducked under his chair and grabbed something. When he returned, he put the item on the desk and pointed at it.

It was a watermelon.

The dog chomped the air while shaking his head, still pointing at the fruit. Mickey comprehended his little skit, but felt that he had missed the point.

"Gosh, not the part about the watermelon, Pluto! The part about the directions!"

Pluto tilted his head and barked curiously. As if he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Erm... How about we just break for lunch?" Mickey suggested with a smile. He grabbed the watermelon, in hopes that it tasted as sour as the phrase suggested.


	82. Lessons X Gymnastics

**Apologies for the short break, anyhow. Lesson number ten, gymnastics!**

**Current Location: **_**Hedge Gardens, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 220 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Lessons X - Gymnastics<span>

"Gosh, let's keep going Pluto! Hut one, hut two! Come on!" Mickey exclaimed from his megaphone. Pluto ran as far as he could around the oval track, he was sure his body would cancel on him any second.

"Come on, don't give up on me! A well-built muscular dog _is_ a well-rounded dog!"

Pluto gave it his all, and managed to make it to the next part of the course. The tire obstacles.

"This part's easy, just put one paw in one tire, one in the other, and just keep going!"

Pluto did as he was told. Despite tripping a few times, he succeeded. After that he was faced with many other obstacles. He crawled under a patch of barbed wire, climbed a wall, utilized a zip-line, beat Chip and Dale at basketball, and succesfully defeated the _Rancor._

Okay. Perhaps that last one was an exaggeration.

Pluto walked up to the final challenge, feeling confident that he would triumph.

"Gosh. Great job so far Pluto, ha ha! I'm proud of ya! Now for the last challenge. All ya gotta do is eat the wedge of cheese that _isn't_ filled with a deadly poisonous corrosive acid!"

Pluto looked at each wedge of cheese. _They all looked the same._

Maybe he shouldn't have spoke too soon about his success.


	83. Lessons XI Music

**Two more lessons are left, and then we'll break to the results of what Pluto has learned!**

**Current Location: **_**Library, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 160 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Lessons XI - Music<span>

Pluto began to circle the chairs, following the beat of the fast-paced music. The cats circling with him all looked determined as he was. He wasn't about to lose his chair to some feline. That would just be embarrassing.

And before he even knew it, Mickey had pressed the pause button, and the hyperactive music had stopped. Pluto tensed up and jumped as fast as he could to reach a seat, but he was beaten by one of his opponents. Upon trying to sit in another seat, he found that he was the odd one out, as all the other chairs had been taken.

"Gosh Pluto, I was really hopin' ya had that one! You're probably havin' trouble followin' that fast beat. Maybe we should try this again with slower music, huh?" Mickey suggested, to which Pluto nodded frantically. He almost demanded a rematch.

"Alright then, places everyone! We're going to play musical chairs until Pluto is crowned victorious!"


	84. Lessons XII Manners

**And here it is! The final lesson! Will Pluto sink or swim? Who knows!**

**Current Location: **_**Dining Room, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 246 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Lessons XII - Manners<span>

"Alright, Pluto, chin up. That's it, ha ha!" Mickey grinned. The King set the dog's steak right in front of him. He wiggled his finger, denying Pluto from eating it.

Pluto's stomach grumbled. Mickey was testing his endurance, and after a minute, it seemed like Pluto was really going to crack.

The King snapped his finger, allowing Pluto to start eating. Almost immediately, Pluto's mouth dove in. And just like that, Mickey snapped his fingers. Stopping Pluto just before he closed his mouth to eat the meat.

"Not so fast! Don't eat the steak yet! That's no way to eat at the table. Use the forks and knives I set up for you." said Mickey, directing the dog's attention to the utensil set laid out before him.

Pluto grabbed one of them with his paws, causing Mickey to wiggle his index finger again.

"Uh, Pluto. That's a butter knife. That isn't for cutting steak. Why don'tcha try another one?"

Pluto cocked an eyebrow. He didn't know you had to _cut _the steak before eating it.

The dog looked through the forks and knives, trying just about each and every combination. But the result was still the same, Mickey said he had got it wrong, and asked for him to try another pair.

Eventually, Pluto just gave up. Mickey gasped in surprise as Pluto brought his paw down on the plate, causing the steak to flip up and into his mouth.

"Gosh, that works too, I suppose..."


	85. Lessons XIII Outcome

**And here's the last part of the arc, enjoy! ^^" King of sucky, but ehh. **

**Current Location: **_**Library, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 176 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Lessons XIII - Outcome<span>

Mickey and Pluto collapsed on the couch, both yawning.

"Gosh. This entire week's been physically exhausting, with teaching you how to be respectable and all." Mickey turned his head to Pluto, who was clicking his tongue.

Pluto nodded, yawning again afterward.

"Please tell me ya learned something after all of that, though." asked the King as he rubbed his eyes.

Pluto shrugged, shaking his head. Which caused Mickey to sigh and sink deeper into his seat.

"Are you sure? You forgot _everything _I taught you?"

The dog nodded his head. Mickey's pupils dilated, and he sent himself deeper into his seat.

"Gah, forget it! You're just okay the way you are." Mickey admitted, scratching Pluto's head, much to his comfort.

"Though it would have been nice having an intellient, talking dog. There's not many of those still around, ya know?"

Pluto nodded, agreeing with him. Although the only talking dog he was aware of was the one that went around solving crimes. And even then, the dog believed he was nothing more than a fictional character.


	86. Gummi Ship

**Returning back to normal story format. Also, less than fifteen chapters remain, oh my!**

**Also Argen, Mickey's a mouse. So stereotypically, one of his favorite foods has to be cheese. Even **_**House of Mouse**_** implied this in one of the episodes. Think it was the one where they're unable to pay the landlord. **

**Current Location: **_**Gummi Hangar, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 109 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Gummi Ship<span>

Pluto smiled, his tongue lashed out as he supplied his own stock sound effects. He steered the Gummi Ship (Or at least, pretended to steer.) past the asteroid field, avoiding any potential damage. Spotting an enemy ship just ahead, he flapped his lips, creating faux bullet noises.

The ships were quickly dismantled, and the dog was safe to fly into World Gate. Which he did with a sense of pride and accomplishment.

"Uhh, Pluto?" asked Chip, walking up to the _powered off _Gummi Ship.

"What are ya doing? !" asked Dale as he too. Questioned why Pluto was in the Gummi Ship alone, making explosive sounds, and steering the ship.


	87. Treat

**Dang, summer's starting to get boring. I should really plan to go somewhere... Anyone here doing anything interesting for summer? **

**Current Location: **_**Library, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 157 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Treat<span>

Mickey scribbled on the document. Scratching his chin with the tip of his pen as he thought of a way to reply to it. He looked over to the bowl of jellybeans that he had set up earlier.

The King took a few of them and popped them into his mouth. After eating them, he scrawled a response on the document and rolled it up. He tied a ribbon on it and slipped it into a bottle, topping it all off by placing a cork in the bottle. He placed the document aside and took out the next one to repeat the process.

As he directed his hand to the jellybean bowl, his eyes widened.

_The bowl was empty._

Mickey snapped his eyes towards the bowl and gasped. There he found Pluto chewing a mixed mess of the assorted colorful treats. As he swallowed them, the dog lashed his tongue out and panted in a joyful manner.


	88. Egg

**Dang, less than thirteen chapters away from the finale. I feel excited!**

**Current Location: **_**Kitchen, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 114 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Egg<span>

"Excellent! Now Pluto, can you crack an egg into the bowl?" Mickey asked, stirring the batter so it would get smooth.

Pluto nodded and grabbed an egg from the carton. He placed it in his mouth, between his jaws.

"Uhhhhhh, Pluto... I don't think you can crack an egg _that _way." the King raised an eyebrow, but Pluto wasn't listening.

As the dog hovered over the bowl, he somehow managed to crack the egg without completely breaking it.

Using his tongue, he pushed the egg shell, which released the yolk into the batter. The dog released the egg shell in his mouth into the waste disposal.

"Erm...Perhaps _I_ was wrong..." Mickey mused quietly.


	89. Security

**Look's like Florida is where I'm headed to towards the end of the month. Hopefully I can bring this computer so I can continue to update!**

**Current Location: **_**Entrance, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 104 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Security<span>

King Mickey personally volunteered to check everyone just before the conference began. Just to give the staff a little break that the King felt was well-deserved.

Although he wasn't really doing it alone.

Mickey fixed his sunglasses, overlooking the guests about to enter the castle's metal detector. He looked at Pluto, and nodded.

Pluto then sniffed the ground around the guests, as he neared one of them. He stopped. He got up out of his stance and pointed at the guest, alerting Mickey of his discovery.

"Gosh, sir. Sorry to down ya, but I'm gonna need ya to remove all metallic devices, alright?"


	90. You Are What You Eat

**Dang, 90 chapters. Sad to see that this story's going to end soon, ah well!**

**Current Location: **_**Library, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 133 words.**

* * *

><p><span>You Are What You Eat<span>

The King's view of his document was interrupted by what appeared to be an ordinary box. Looking up, the mouse spotted the culprit for this deed. It was none other Pluto, holding a box of fig rolls and a picture of Figaro in his mouth.

He seeemed confused, and Mickey decided to quickly aid him in his time of need. The dog placed both items down. He pointed one paw to the picture, then moved it to the fig rolls.

He seemed to believe that the two were one in the same.

Mickey started laughing, taking a fig roll out of the box and eating it, "Nonsense! These can't be made out of cats, it's illegal to eat cats-!" The King reassured the dog, until he stopped himself.

"I think...Gosh, is it?"


	91. I Can See You

**Nine chapters left, we're going to be at the big one double O before you know it!**

**Current Location: **_**Kitchen, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 215 words.**

* * *

><p><span>I Can See You<span>

Mickey was shocked. For once, Pluto would not listen to him. Not even doing so much as acknowledging his presence. Even putting a hand in front of his face would do no good.

In fact, all he seemed to be doing was staring at the clock Mickey had purchased the other day. It was an antique clock to be exact, and was modeled after the appearance of a cat.

So here Pluto was. Silently sitting. Eyes facing the clock. As if they were embraced by some sort of hypnotic rhythm that was by all means, surreal.

It was probably the cat clock's eyes that had gotten Pluto's attention, the way they constantly shift left and right. Or perhaps it was the cat clock's tail, the way that it moves at the same time as the eyes, but in a different manner. And in it's own steady beat.

Mickey noticed that Pluto's tail was wagging left and right constantly, also taking note that his wagging was correlated to the cat clock's tail. He stared into the dog's face, and just as he predicted. Pluto's eyes were moving in a beat that mimicked the cat clock's eyes.

It was almost disturbing. Almost.

And it would not be long until Mickey found himself doing the same thing.


	92. Xylophone

**Eight chapters left, so let's not waste anymore time! ^^"**

**Current Location: **_**Music Room, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 141 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Xylophone<span>

Pluto looked over at the instrument. His ears perked up, a mouse was currently resting on one of the instrument's bars.

Following his orders to rid the music room of any vermin, Pluto made his way to the xylophone.

The mouse was aware that he was coming, however. And before Pluto could squash him with his paw, the mouse hopped onto another bar.

The bar Pluto struck made a noise. He had unintentionally played the intstrument.

Pluto brought his paw down on the new bar the mouse was on, but it hopped onto another bar again. Instead, Pluto just ended up making more music.

This process ended up lasting for a long while. After the fifth or sixth cycle, Pluto wasn't sure if he really wanted to rid of the mouse, or if he just wanted an excuse to play music.


	93. Cheesecake

**Seven chapters left! The suspense is killing me!**

**Current Location: **_**Kitchen, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 179 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Cheesecake<span>

Pluto stuffed the last bit of cheesecake into his mouth, he knew better than to eat something that probably wasn't meant for him. And in retrospect, it would have been a good thing to ask if it was okay to eat it.

Pluto sighed, shrugged, and fell flat on the plate that previously held the cake. All of that was in the past now. He would have a quick nap, have his metabolism eat away any weight he could have obtained, and enjoy whatever time he had left in the day when he woke up.

"Pluto!" called Mickey's voice from the other room.

The dog's ears perked upward. His tongue lashed out, eager to hear what his owner was requesting of him.

"Can you get Minnie's birthday cake for me out of the fridge? We're gonna give her a surprise party today!"

Pluto's pupils shrunk. His head slowly turned to observe his stomach, and then to the empty spot in the fridge.

_Oh,_ she was going to get a surprise alright. Just not the kind that she would want.


	94. Fleas

**Six chapters left! Let's see if I can keep this up.**

**Current Location: **_**Break Room, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 62 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Fleas<span>

Pluto itched and itched. Trying to rid of the pests that had found vacancy in his fur. His claws clamped onto the skin, furiously scratching in an attempt to slash the fleas in half.

Instead, he ended up with a bunch of rashes.

Mickey chuckled, walking past him, "Maybe now you'll think twice before declining to put on the flea collar, huh?"


	95. Wash

**Five chapters left, damn, I'm gonna miss both of these stories when they're gone!**

**Current Location: **_**Bathroom, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 122 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Wash<span>

Pluto grunted in pain as Mickey continued to scrub and scrub. His owner had no idea just how bad he was hurting his scalp. He would have complained, but the dog knew that this treatment would help him in the long run.

"Gosh, I'm sorry, boy. But ya didn't wanna wear the flea collar when I gave it to ya, and now that ya do wanna wear it, the fleas have become immune to it! Washing ya with this special soap's the only way to get it out!"

Pluto cringed again as the King's fingers scrubbed his scalp. Despite the pain he was enduring, he was glad that his owner was always going to look out for him in the long run.


	96. Dried

**Four chapters left! Looks like Sunday is going to be the final day, can't wait to see how I'm going to top the other chapters off!**

**Current Location: **_**Bathroom, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 132 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Dried<span>

Mickey dried Pluto up after his fifth bath of the week. It seemed that no matter how much Pluto took a bath, the fleas continued to stay. Completely ignoring all rules regarding flea removal.

Pluto, annoyed by how much they had to keep repeating the routine, barked out loud. Mickey blinked, almost not catching what he was trying to say. When he did, he ended up with a sour face.

"Hey! What do you mean "How do you know it's not just you with all the fleas and not me?" ? ! I can take a flea bath _whenever _I want to, ya know!"

The King gasped in surprised as Pluto placed a flea collar on him, barking again as he did.

"Well, gosh yes I suppose it's better to be safe than sorry..."


	97. Drastic Measures

**We're up to three chapters left!**

**Current Location: **_**Bathroom, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 87 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Drastic Measures<span>

Mickey cringed as Pluto brought the brush down on his back. He scrubbed it as hard as he could, causing the King to hold back a few cries of pain.

"Gosh, do ya really _have_ to be doin' this? I wore the flea collar too!"

Pluto barked a few times in response.

"Well, I suppose you're right. The collar _did _fail. Can you just try to be gentle this next scrub?"

Pluto nodded and brought the brush down on Mickey's scalp.

"Ow! Gosh, that is _not_ gentle!"


	98. Old

**Two chapters left!**

**Current Location: **_**Audience Room, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 105 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Old<span>

Throughout Mickey's entire ownership of owning Pluto, (Which, might it be specified. Was more than three-fourths of the dog's lifespan.) the dog had never once questioned how old he was. Sure, he _looked _young. But looks can be deceiving.

So, the one day that Pluto randomly decided to bark out the question. Mickey decided to be honest to him, considering it was the first time he asked and all.

As he leaned into the dog's ear, he shifted his eyes. Just in case if anyone was watching. Then he whispered,

_"I'm eighty-four years old!"_

Needless to say. Pluto was shocked. Looks _can _be deceiving.


	99. Flaws

**Only one chapter left after this one! It's been great writing for you all!**

**Current Location: **_**Audience Room, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** _** After the entire Main KH Storyline**_**_

**Word Count: 137 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Flaws<span>

Mickey's aware that nobody's perfect. That everyone has a unique flaw that not only hinders them, but styles their character, and he knows that those balance everyone so that there's no conflict.

So as he sits on his throne, scratching Pluto's ears. He begins to wonder what Pluto's flaws are. For one thing, he wasn't exactly the sharpest crayon in the crayon box. He was extremely scrawny and lanky, never seemed to gain a pound from any meal. He had some trouble with the most basic of things.

Mickey looked past it all in the end. The things with Pluto are what made him unique, and perhaps that was enough.

"Good boy," Mickey said, for no particular reason other than to compliment him on his efforts.

The King was met with a bark of gratitude seconds later.


	100. Perfect

**Final chapter! Thank you for everyone who's been supporting me these 100 chapters! I couldn't have done it without you! ^^"**

**Current Location: **_**Audience Room, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 125 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Perfect<span>

Pluto isn't quite sure what they're doing. In fact, they hadn't done anything relatively noteworthy ever since they got up that day.

The dog looked up at his owner, who seemed to be deep in thought. Combined with the deep ambience of the room, it was almost eerie.

The King began to scratch his hand, which Pluto seemed to enjoy because he still had a rash in that area from when he contracted fleas.

"Good boy," Mickey said out loud. Nobody else was in the room, so it was clear that was directed to Pluto.

The King didn't say anything further, so Pluto gave him a bark as thanks for the compliment, after that they continued to sit in silence.

Meanwhile outside, it started to snow.


End file.
